YuGiOh: Flutterless Flight
by SachiJasmine
Summary: After the doors behind him shut and he was back with his old companions, Atem finds out that he had a wife! Kaiba's getting sued! Vanni Loveless is a model and popular at school but there is more than just pure beauty to her. AtemOC, SetoxKisaraxKaiba
1. Chapter 1 Atem

His body ached. Blood was smeared everywhere as he saw the world around him was filled with destruction. Priestess Isis's vision came true, everything she had described was right here and he hoped that at least the tomb was halfway finished for the next time he would return.

Atem glanced up with whatever energy he had left up at the darkness of Zork, towering over him was laughing with pure pleasure as he enjoyed seeing his pain. He clenched his fists in annoyance as he didn't want to retreat.

'It's the only way…you must do it!' he closed his eyes as he peered down at the cartouche with his name engraved on it and thought of one person as he looked down at it. "…My Queen…"

Slowly, he thought of his dead-born child that he never had a chance to hold or embrace, his father whom he barely shared anything personal thoughts with, Mahado and Mana who were now lying near him dead, and slowly he turned his head around to look at Priest Seto. The man nodded his head and then Atem knew what he must do next, but took a second longer to think about one more person…

'If I could've…done more for her…' he thought, 'If only I could've push aside the resentment I felt towards her…maybe, she would still be alive with me to give me hope as I was to her…' Then he thought about how Mahado was closer to her than Atem would ever been in this life time, how good a friend he was to her and yet he wished he had her love instead…

"ENOUGH ZORK!" Atem bellowed from the top of his lungs as he was able to find strength to stand up again. He took the golden pendant around his neck and rose it high shouting to the gigantic monster above him, "It's time to banish you away!"

He closed his eyes and concentrated at the darkness around him as he thought, 'Might as well get used to it, for who knows how long I'll be seeing it.' He focused on whatever dark magic he had left inside of him to focus on the Sennen item.

'Father…I'm sorry, I tried being the best Pharaoh I could, just like you.'

"AH! What are you dong Pharaoh?!" Zork wailed as unimaginable bright light from the pendant blinded his vision.

'My friends and companions, I failed you but I will come back to avenge you all!"

The creature of darkness roared loudly as slowly the light was eating him away and soon, the magic was taking its toll. He was being sucked into the pendant and Priest Seto was getting ready with the golden box in his hands, shielding himself from the impact the pendant was creating.

'As for my Queen…' Atem thought as he could feel the job was almost done. All he would need to do was sacrifice his soul in order to trap Zork away forever and it would be over. '…I know…I never said it to you and I was never sure if you interpreted through my actions or feelings, but despite we hardly had time to ourselves until this past year, I just wanted to finally say that I…'

Zork's screaming was slowly dying as he became little white particles and was being absorbed into the pendant. Now it was Atem's turn to give himself up as he focused on giving in his Ka. He had to admit, he felt himself getting weaker as well as blacking out. He hoped that where ever _she_ was that she could hear his distant thoughts.

When the world around him was nothing left but of white light as he felt his soul being lifted up as he arched his back up at the purple sky above him as he shouted, "VANESSA!"

And with that, the pendant broke into thousands of tiny bits. Earth was spared.


	2. Chapter 2 Ishizu

Deep into the darkest layer of Earth, where light can barely be seen, was of a young girl. Clumps of her dark hair stuck to her face as she began to sweat, groaning in her slumber. Vision after vision played in her mind. Past. Future. Past. Future. Then it seemed to freeze on a moment of a young woman, disturbed in bed as there stood a man beside her. Not a word was placed on the woman's mouth but a shrilling scream as a voice of a man was shouting a name she had been hearing for a long while...

Ishizu Ishtar awoke, sitting up straight panting. The underground home they lived in, was colder than usual. It had been at least two days after she had placed the Sennen necklace around her neck. She was never meant to have the item at such a young age, but due to the fact that her father had been killed it was time for her to inherit the item.

Ever since, she had been receiving strange dreams, countless of them. Some with terrible pictures and others with pure happiness that made her turn sentimental. Then there were the ones that puzzled her. The ones that made Ishizu's mind bobble was these visions of a pharaoh standing there alone in a dome of white flower bushes. He held a strange mixture of an emotion on his face; sad but yet calm as well as lifeless. Other times, she'd see that young woman dying about a million of times as a hooded man watched her.

None of this made sense, nothing made sense anymore to Ishizu! Just what did they mean? Why had this had to come so soon? She was only fifteen years old. She barely grasped any meaning to her meaning in life or anything at all in this modern society that she found herself to be in.

Everything just seemed…so…incomprehensible and senseless lately.

"You can always find the answers, if only you look harder and place your trust completely in your Sennen necklace…" a voice boomed through Ishizu's room that it made her give out a huge gasp.

Ishizu wiped her head around to look at a man in robes, with a turnip around his head and he was wearing a Sennen item around his neck. Ishizu gasped as she saw that clearly this man was Egyptian and that he possessed a Sennen item which meant he was either an enemy or a guardian for the Pharaoh…

"Who are you?" she asked sternly.

"My identity is of no importance to you," the man answered sharply as he continued one, "what is important, young Ishizu, is that you must wield the Sennen necklace wisely. Remember, the Pharaoh is coming and he will need all of his memories to live a peaceful afterlife. You will need to be of assistance to him when he returns."

"What brings you down here? How did you come across this place?" Ishizu asked more boldly, "And what is your association with the Pharaoh?" Then slowly she thought silently, '_If_ there is a Pharaoh that is coming…'

"Be patient." He said as if he read her mind as he lifted the golden pendant around his neck towards her as Ishizu sat, frozen with fear. Shortly after he had placed the golden item at her forehead that she felt the chill of the metal she knocked out for what only seemed for a second. She awoke still, lying on her bed but this time, the man was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Dead

There was no life here. Just pure white mist and it was cold. She watched the others in their different heaven, talking amongst themselves. How much longer would she have to be kept here? Yet, time seemed to fly by quickly in this vortex. She had sent that message to that man five minutes ago, or at least seemed like it. In this place, time wasn't an issue.

There was nothing here. Just Vanessa and Ati as they waited and watched the others make their next move. Often, she took it to her fascination to peer into the world of the living, but other than that, there was no entertainment here. All Vanessa knew was that her husband was not among the people talking in the other vortex.

So here she was. Waiting for his turn to come and so she was eager to greet him again. Though what she couldn't understand was that in the world of the living at least more than one thousand years have past and no sign of her husband found anywhere. Then again, she knew very well, that he had indeed locked his soul away, using dark magic. But where could he be?

Perhaps, his soul was destroyed instead of restored? Say that was the issue, what was Vanessa to do? She couldn't bear, staying in this afterlife forever waiting for his soul to come when it was gone.

'Oh fate, please be kind to me…' she begged in her mind.

Her mind was preoccupied for a while, it was two years ago in the world of living, she had found a young girl named, Cyndia. Vanessa found something special about this girl because she seemed to be the only human down there that she was able to find contact with. Vanessa would reach her hand out to the girl and, depending on Vanessa's mood, the girl would awaken.

'But what a pity…' she thought to herself, 'her future husband was madly in love with her, and she had to die because of that illness within her…how I would've _died_ again to be in her place…'

It was unfair…life was so full of bullshit.

Her husband never loved her…no matter how much devotion and passion she showed him…he would never…

'All he did was waste his time playing games than being with me! Yet, at the time I was alive I was love-sick fool! I would've done _anything_, to have him just take one glance at me and look at me the way thousands of men had looked at me when I was alive!'

"Lady Vanessa!" Ati broke her thoughts, "How much longer are you going to keep peering at that vortex with that little girl? You cannot replace Cyndia with that new girl you've found; you're terrifying the poor soul!"

"…I know…" she answered softly, "Cyndia…she was special but its funny, Ati." She chuckled as she felt near chokes coming. This wasn't heaven…nor was it hell, so what the hell was this place?! She continued, "We had so much in common…and yet, barely anything at all. She had the experience of love when she was alive and where was mine?"

"…My Lady, not to be so bluntly rude to the subject, but you have to move on. The Pharaoh gave you enough love towards the end of your life in which you were able to give birth to a child."

"I fully know that Ati." She almost snapped, "But that's not all I'm talking about other kinds of 'love' such as my brother." Vanessa took a glance at the heaven with her brother as he was talking with Priest Mahado about something serious. She could tell by the coldness in his blue eyes that he wasn't the brother she once knew.

"Well, he was difficult at the time." Ati brushed off aside. "Now let us join them to wait for the Pharaoh, instead of waiting in here."

"…Just…hold off a moment…"

That did it.

Ati stamped her foot and began to yell, "Will you snap out of it? Ever since we arrived here, you've been different Lady Vanessa! It was as if Death took you and re-created you into someone whom I don't know now!"

"Because my life was all but _lies_, Ati!!" Vanessa snapped as she deeply breathed in exhaling away the salt substance that were coming towards her face. This was not correct, heaven wasn't supposed to make you cry. In fact, you weren't supposed to feel _anything_! "Death had woken me to the reality around me!"

Then she fell on her knees, like a child instead of a queen, like the night she had arrived into the Pharaoh's palace and her whole life before her re-arranged. Would she have died of that same horrible death at the age of seventeen if she hadn't stayed there? Would her bother and she be happy if they were better off alone together?

More importantly…would her only love would have married someone else…? And yet…be prosperous as well?

"Ati…" she managed to speak, "Tell me…what is going on in earth as we're here waiting endlessly…?"

The old maid, yes, still old even in this heaven, was peering out the little window revealing the world of the living. The images flashed by quickly like a flipping channels on TV as she saw many things of the world had much changed. Apparently, the young girl Vanessa had been watching over lately, Ishizu Ishtar, was now twenty years old. She seemed more knowledgeable of her _Sennen_ Necklace and was using it to help her find the Pharaoh…if he was somewhere out there as he had said.

And just in a split second, despite the fact that she had old eyes, she thought she saw the Pharaoh! She quickly rushed back to that moment and saw him there, sitting in a chair at a desk. He has come back! She didn't think how or why but quickly she shouted in excitement, "Lady Vanessa! LOOK! It's the Pharaoh!"

Immediately that news sparked up in Vanessa's soul as she quickly looked up. Her hazel eyes widened in amazement that his dark magic had worked! He was there! Hope fired up in her as she stood up on her feet and looked at him with pure joy. It had been years she understood, about a good few thousand years and yet here he was, as young as ever!

But unfortunately, Vanessa being the good observer she was realized something was wrong in the picture…

"…how come the sennen pendant is still in pieces and _in_ the box…?" she asked.

"What?" Ati gasped and took a double look, "You're right! But that doesn't quite make sense, you think he found another dark magic?"

Then she noticed there was something else that was incorrect…

"…That's not him." she said with confidence. Sure enough she answer was right. They watched the boy and found out his name was Mutou Yuugi, age sixteen. Atem was eighteen…


	4. Chapter 4 Escaped

Still, Vanessa was watching the boy day to day. She noticed he was quite intelligent as he was quickly figuring out how to solve the puzzle. She watched with amazement as well as anxious, for she understood once he would solve the puzzle, her husband's soul would be revived. Sometimes, she would creep into his room to take a closer look at the boy and watch.

The day the boy had finished the puzzle, he was being badly beaten up by a cruel and huge boy from his school, which Vanessa understood was a place parents sent their children to get out of the house for six or more hours, she had started to grown attached to the boy for she realized he was a sweet person (She peered into his thoughts while he was making the puzzle and founded all he wanted was friends and she thought it was cute) and she felt such animosity towards the bully that she was about to reveal herself when Yuugi had done it!

He finished the puzzle. Vanessa quickly felt a familiar presence. She remembered his violet colored eyes, his sharp features, everything was right there! She wanted to run up and embrace him happily but he walked through her, since right now he shared a vessel with the boy. Later on, she found out he was chasing after the bully and gave him a "penalty game".

Afterwards, Vanessa found Yuugi making more friends at school and she smiled every time the boy was happy. Yuugi would remind her of Atem when he was a child, his warming smile.

Though, she waited until Atem came back and revealed himself, but she took note that he'd only come out when Yuugi was in crisis. In those moments, she found it difficult to make herself appear just in time and sometimes, Atem would act as if he _was_ Yuugi.

Didn't he remember? And didn't poor Mutou Yuugi realized that he'd pass out he was in trouble or his friends?

But then it happened…a girl named Masaki Anzu, whom Vanessa understood was Yuugi's childhood friend and secret crush, had came into the picture. She would soon become one of the reasons for Vanessa's madness…

"Did you see that, Ati??" she nearly gasped one time when Atem had saved her from a weird kid who thought he had ESP and then she saw a look on his face that she had never seen before.

"Saw what?" she pondered.

"The way he looked at her! It was almost as if he had feelings for this girl!" Vanessa freaked out as suddenly wondered was it really Atem or Yuugi. No! Judging by the face and attitude, it was most definitely Atem. It _had_ to be!!

"Oh stop it milady, I think the more you spend time peering on to the outside world, you'll be absolutely mad." The old maid sighed as she was growing bored. "The Pharaoh hasn't forgotten his duty and I'm sure he _will_ return eventually."

Eventually…how long was that? Vanessa sighed as she watched more and more of that daydreaming look Atem gave that girl, growing stronger day after day, Vanessa couldn't stand it any longer as the voice behind her head said, _He's forgotten you, just move on without him._

_No! I know he still remembers me, he must!_

_Don't lie to yourself Vanessa. You know it's quite unattractive…_

_Stop it!_

_Heh. You know it to be true, he's _never_ loved you._

Vanessa shook her head violently as she shouted, "STOP IT!" She tried drumming her conscious out of her mind and looked away from the window to see the world as it was. Even life after death was cruel, all you could do was watch, and you couldn't even do anything.

All she badly wanted to do was go down there in her own body and go to Atem, tell him everything she couldn't when they were alive. Express her love for him from the moment she saw him and beg to be a successful wife.

Tell him how she laid in bed, dying alone with nobody to talk to except her killer as he smiled at her with his sickening smile telling her how he succeeding into the previous Queen of Egypt and how close he was to killing Atem when he was nothing more but an infant.

"Stop what?" Ati shouted in annoyance. "Don't you see what's going on here, Lady Vanessa? You're losing it, you're out of control." She spoke the words slowly, trying make the words stand out to her. She pressed on, "You have to stop worrying about your husband. Look, he hasn't tried to make a move on that girl and she doesn't nearly have the looks you do. Stop trying to make a big scene, you need to relax."

"Relax? You're telling me to relax when it's so obvious that this girl might be the reason why Atem will _never_ come back! Then I have to wait for another ninety years until she dies and is here _with_ him. Spare me the wait!" Vanessa screamed at the top of her lungs and she tore herself away from the window.

This would have _never _happened to Cyndia and Pegasus. Now there was a true couple that showed affection for one another. At least she was happy in her last moments, knowing that she had someone who loved her back. Pegasus nearly went suicidal when Cyndia died! He couldn't even _bear_ the thought that she was no longer of his world. In a way, Vanessa envied Cyndia for she had something Vanessa had to _work_ for while Cyndia had it handed to her.

Unfortunately, Cyndia had to die at the age seventeen, same age as Vanessa. Plus, she never got what Vanessa had gotten in the end, to be married to her true love. But for what? It wasn't as if it made a difference whether Vanessa had married Atem or not, his eyes were always glancing at the next challenger to a game!

_Heh, you didn't have enough wit to challenge him. Face it girl, you lucked-out of love. You'll _never_ have what Cyndia had but the good thing is you don't have to worry; you have looks that could make a guy turn his head around to desire you. All you have to do is play down the cards right…_said the voice.

_I said, stop it!_

_Or else what, _asked her conscious with pure smug, _don't be a fool. Love doesn't get you anywhere. Look at Pegasus now; what's he doing with his life? Men cannot be trusted. Now I know a way for you to have a new life with the same body and same memories of your pervious life so you can avoid any mistakes with men. Listen to me or you can sit here and cry your little heart out forever because Atem is never coming back._

Pause.

_Waiting…and that's called stalling time. Make a decision now and it better be smart, Vanessa! _The voice sounded angry and yet determined as if their souls depended on it.

Vanessa realized then she was right. Even if Atem came back, it certainly wouldn't be for her. Or anybody else in this heaven…or hell or whatever this place was! And so her mind was made up.

"Ati…" Vanessa said quietly, staring into the white space, taking one last glance at her brother and the others, "You're right, looking at the world of the living doesn't help me at all…"

"Oh thank goodness my Lady Vanessa!" Ati clapped over where her heart would be, "You've come to your senses at long last."

"Yes, it has been a while." Then she said it, "Let's get out of here and start a whole new life for us _in_ the world of the living."

"What?!" Ati gasped, "No, I refuse to go!"

"Fine, I'll manage on my own without you." She began to slowly turn around as she followed what the voice inside of her was saying. Slowly, Vanessa was disappearing and turning transparent in the world of the dead. Ati saw the girl was not giving up and thought, 'Well at least she's still stubborn as ever!'

"Ugh…hold on!" she reached for her hand, holding tightly on it, "But I won't like it!"

"Trust me, Ati." The hazel eyed girl said, "For the first time, in a long time, I'm doing something right."

And then, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Loveless

It had been at least less than a couple of days after Duelist Kingdom and Yuugi was spending his day the same as he would've done any other day. He was greeted by his friend, Jyounochi who came up to him whispering, "Hey Yuugi, do you remember that brown paper bag I gave to you once?"

"Brown bag?" Yuugi asked with pure innocence then he caught on to it, "OH,_ that_ bag…well, um, I kind of threw it away because you told me to and I didn't want Grandpa to find it. He'd totally ground me for life!"

"Oh dang!" Jyounochi snapped his fingers and sighed.

"Why? Why did you need it for?"

"Not for me, but to place it inside some jerk's locker so when the teachers did locker inspection today, he'd be kicked off the soccer team." He smirked, "Oh well, I guess its better off I didn't put it in."

"G'morning to you boys!" Anzu came perking up behind Jyounochi to whack him on the back hard like she usually did. "What's up?"

"Ah!" he yelped as he felt the sting of her hand, "Jeez, Anzu! For a girl, you're not exactly gentle."

The blue eyed girl laughed as Yuugi shrugged, trying to laugh along but was unsure if he was supposed to. He was just so excited he finally had a chance to make contact with his Other Self. After Duelist Kingdom had ended, he found the time to ask personal questions.

'Where did you come from?' he asked the identical boy.

_I'm no sure…but I know I'm here now in this puzzle._

'Hmm…do you remember anything at all that leads you up to where you are now?' he stilled urged on, hoping to find some clue why was he here with him.

_No, I'm afraid I don't have a single clue. _The confident boy answered with a slight sad tone, _All I know is that I was trapped inside this puzzle until you finished it. I somehow had become part of your heart._

'I see…' Yuugi sighed, giving up at last, 'well I'm glad to have met you at last.'

The wiser and taller boy smiled and nodded with same approval.

Yuugi after that didn't bother to press his Other Self about his past since it seemed pretty pointless. Anyways, he told him that he was happy to be with him, since really if it weren't for his Other Self, he'd never have the confidence to have friends. For that Yuugi was grateful and was pleased to have finally made a friendship with his other self, he seemed like a good person.

Though, he wished he knew more about him, just to understand him better.

_Yuugi_, he called out to him from the puzzle.

'Hm? What's up?"

_I'm feeling…rather unusual. _

'Why's that?' he pondered.

_I don't know. I just feel an awkward presence here. _He stopped as he quickly asked him, _who's out there with you, right now, Yuugi?_

Yuugi looked around and just saw Jyounochi high-fiving Honda as he greeted them. Anzu was pulling out her math homework, handing it to Honda as he quickly started to copy the answers down. Of course, he took a look around the classroom as well to see nearly all the students where there in the classroom and up in the front of the class the teacher was talking with a student.

When he found nothing out of the ordinary, he returned back into the hallway that divided their souls to his Other Self. He had waited eagerly for Yuugi's answer but all he could answer, 'It doesn't look like anybody suspicious was out there. It's just Jyounochi, Honda and Anzu.'

_Hmm…alright. Thanks._

'No problem,' he nodded, though he felt he did much, 'if you feel any more uncomfortable, we can switch places and you can do what you need to do.'

_Thank you._

He quickly left the soul hallway, for an instinct came to Yuugi that school was about to start. There he was in class just in time for the teacher to say, "Class, I have to introduce you to our new student who came all this way from America." He looked up at the front of the class and then he felt a blush come up on his face.

The girl was olive-skinned, body slim but not anorexic-looking; her light brown hair flowed halfway down her back and had gentle curls in them. Though, what Yuugi found most appealing to this girl was her honey colored eyes. Soon, he found them laid on him as she slowly gave him a smile and then Yuugi slumped in his chair as he felt embarrassed. He wasn't used to girls with such looks to greet him so warmly.

"Her name is Vanessa Loveless, so everybody make her feel welcomed." Then the teacher turned to her asking, "Where would you like to sit?

"I don't mind. Just as long as I get a good look at the board." She answered simply.

"Well, the front rows are mostly taken, so you'll have to get somewhere in the back, you'll be even lucky to get a spot in the center unless someone wants to give up their desk?" the teacher suggested, directing at the students.

It was as if the teacher had offered a couple thousand yen, for every guy in the class was raising their hands up for the girl to sit next to them or telling their friend to get out of the seat next to them. Yuugi noticed the whole time the girl kept smiling at him and he wondered if she was either laughing at him or simply being friendly.

He decided to give a try and returned her smile with a small wave. Instantly, she smiled back at him and began walk towards the crowd of kids. She passed the front row of kids and the second, third…

Was she actually coming _his_ way?!

Fourth, and then stopped. She looked at the row at Yuugi sat in and by some twist of luck; Jyounochi had shoved Honda out of his desk, which happened to be next to Yuugi.

"Ow!" Honda yelped as he turned around, "What was that for?"

"Let the girl sit down in your place, you can sit with Anzu in the back." He replied, pointing to the back, "Besides, she's with her girl friends."

"You suck!" Honda spat and collected his stuff as he called to her, "Hey Vanni, you can sit here."

"…What did you call me?" she asked with her eyes widening with pure shock. It looked as if she didn't know how to handle the new nickname.

"Do you prefer to be called, Vanessa? Didn't they give you nicknames at school in America?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…I was home-schooled; I'm afraid…" she answered softly. "But I guess I like the nickname, thank you."

"Oh that's cool," he simply said and moved out of the area.

She thanked him as she placed her books on the desk and sat down. Yuugi couldn't help but feel his muscles tense up when she was sitting next him. His arms were sore and then it happened.

"Hello looks lie you're stuck with me as a neighbor." She joked, looking at Yuugi as she stretched out her hand to him.

"Ye-yeah, I guess," Yuugi stuttered as he hesitatingly took her hand and shook it stiffly, "I'm Mutou Yuugi."

She gave a small smirk as if she knew that all along. Then a panicked voice came to Yuugi's head, calling out his name, _Yuugi! _He recognized the voice as he released Vanni's hand then returned to the puzzle.

'What's wrong, Other Self?' he asked as he hurried there.

_Who's that out there? _He asked as he clenched his head as if it was in pain, grunting a bit.

'Well, nobody but we got a new student today.' He answered.

_Ugh…_

'Are you alright?'

_Forgive me, _he hesitated, _but can we switch places for a quick second? I just need to take a look at this new student, where is he located?_

'It's a girl,' he corrected him, 'and she's sitting right next to me, on the right side.'

_Alright, I'll be brief so you can get back to your school work._

'Take your time, this teacher in this class mumbles a lot.' He chuckled softly.

When Atem switched places with Yuugi, the first thing he did was glace at his left side. Quickly, he realized that was wrong since it was a guy sitting next to him, plus he felt no vibes from him. He turned his neck to look at the right side and saw her, but didn't remember her.

But he felt a strong vibe coming from her as he was ready to pass out. Tightly he gritted his teeth and tried to sit up straight. He couldn't afford to shame Yuugi during class because of him. He tried to look at the girl next to him and saw there was nothing unusual about her. Just some pretty face…a really pretty girl. Unlike most girls, she wasn't wearing make-up or any cosmetic; her eyelashes were just naturally dark and thick. Her face was zit-free and clear. It just signaled to Atem that she took good care of herself.

But why did she carry such a strong vibe with her? Then she took her eyes away from the front of the room when the teacher wasn't looking to look at him. For a moment, he could've sworn she had a look of horror on her face but then she asked politely, "Yuugi, do you have an eraser?"

"...Yes." remembering where Yuugi's pencil case was located, he reached down in his bag to pull the blue case with the zipper.

"Are you alright?"

_Not really…_he thought to himself as he realized how slow he was being just to get an eraser. Finally he handed it to her saying, "Here."

"Thank you..." She reached her hand to his and when their finger tips touched, Atem felt an electric shock surging through his body as he was ready to pass out. He managed to speak with little effort, "Welcome."

_Yuugi! _He called out quickly, _Take over, now!_

And in his soul room, he had passed out. What had that girl done to him? Exactly who the hell was she? Why such a strong force was coming from her that Atem felt his heart being crushed by such a powerful force?

When Yuugi had taken over, he felt a gentle hand placing on his shoulder as a soft but alarmed voice asked, "Yuugi, are you okay?" He opened his eyes to look up at Vanni, who held a surprised face. He didn't feel anything from his Other Self and told her, "Yes, I'm alright, thanks for asking." She nodded and handed him back his eraser when she was done using it wordlessly. After that, she didn't bother to speak to him until class was over and she waved bye to him.


	6. Chapter 6 Time Doesn't Wait

For the longest time, Yuugi couldn't sense anything moving inside the puzzle. He began to wonder if his Other Self had somehow evaporated into thin air and he prayed that he didn't actually disappear. Though it wasn't until half the school day, his Other Self was up and about roaming in the puzzle.

His Other Self didn't speak to Yuugi until after school when he had to enter into the soul hallway to encounter him.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

_I'm fine. _He answered shortly. (Yuugi had started to take notice that he never really gave long answers but most of the time straight-forward responses.) _I think I was just tired. We did just come back from Duelist Kingdom and the whole chaos. I don't think I was ready for such a new-comer to surprise me._

'Yeah, you're right.' Yuugi chuckled as he thought about how warmly she greeted him as if he were an old friend. 'But she was nice.'

_Hmm…_

Basic conversation took over among them as they talked about their day. It was as if the event had never happened and it was nothing but a distant memory. It stayed that way until the next day in school when Yuugi sat down at his desk, his Other Self had felt the same great pain. Only this time, his Other Self didn't bother to ask him who or what it was that was causing it, he'd just taken the hint. Also, he didn't even request to switch places with Yuugi he just stayed in the puzzle where it became his barrier.

Often, Yuugi would ask the older boy if he was still alright about bringing the puzzle with him to school if he was going to keep up with the commotion. Obviously, his Other Self just answered him, _I'll be alright, and I will grow used to it. Besides I do not wish to leave your side in case something was to happen to you. _After that Yuugi didn't suggest any longer.

The days past and soon the months soared by. Such life-risking events were occurring in Yuugi's and his Other Self's life. By the time they were informed about Kaiba's newest Battle City Tournament, Yuugi's Other Self no longer complained about the girl. She was nothing but a faint memory. Besides, every morning the girl would be surrounded by millions of the popular boys as they'd flirt with her and slowly she would give in.

Barely any words were spoken between Yuugi and Vanni Loveless, for now she was getting to become popular. Besides little conversations between them about, "what was the homework last night?" or "do you have a calculator I can borrow for my next class?" Other than that, nothing was going on between them.

Her name was often mentioned in the hallways. Almost every guy had a picture of her in their locker and almost every girl hated her. Then when Yuugi got back from Battle City Tournament, he had heard that a modeling industry had visited their school and found Vanni Loveless the newest face for teenage magazines. That drew them further apart and pretty soon; the girl was just a distant acquaintance.


	7. Chapter 7 Vanessa's Return

The first thing Vanessa had noticed when she had entered into this new life was that she had a heart. She heard the blood flowing and circulating through her veins. She also felt heavier for now she possessed a vessel. She didn't know how or why but the last thing she recalled was letting go of all desire.

That was the trick. Just letting go of every thing, every little emotion. It also felt like...being one with God. But then again, Vanessa had never seen a God or even a tiny hint of him being in heaven where she roamed. Though, she had to say she wasn't interested enough to go back to that place and wait more.

It was strange; she didn't exactly remember what she did when she first entered in this new world. She remembered it in broken bits and pieces but nothing completely. Was that supposed to be a little side-effect due to the fact that she had a temporarily body? But then what about Ati? She seemed to have full-conscious of what was happening for she'd still rant on about it.

"If anything, Lady Vanessa," she shouted.

"Shh!" she placed a slender finger to her pink lips. She turned around to see if any of the other students where staring at her oddly as she was exiting through the gate. She pulled at her arm hissing into her ear, "Ati, you have to understand that people just don't talk like that anymore…not in this world!"

"Oh well sorry-y-y-y, if I may sound quite eccentric," she bellowed giving an over-dramatic sigh, "But honestly, this place seemed to have bewitched your mind more, I mean you were someone else when you negotiating with that man in that clothes store and then renting the apartment."

"…What was so peculiar about it?" she questioned, interested herself.

"Well for one thing, you pulled him away and sort of played a 'penalty game' with him", she answered, "It's quite odd, I don't remember you having that kind of skill, let alone that kind of magic within you."

"…Hm…" she tried to remember it but could only grasp moments of before and after. Why didn't she remember that? In fact, that didn't sound like her at all! She figured the maid was probably over-exaggerating like she usually did.

'I mean c'mon!' she thought to herself, 'As if I would actually do such a thing!'

She hadn't been exactly happy about Vanessa's decision for about two months but luckily she found a job as a cashier at a grocery store. Surprisingly, Ati _loved_ the grocery store. She'd be wondering around the place in pure engrossment and be amazed by everything. Fortunately, she was able to go there every day and she'd be excited just to see it.

Things were going smoothly for Vanessa and Ati. They seemed to be in luck when that modeling industry for the teenage magazine came to her school and asked for her. Quickly after that, she had a six months deal with them and soon she was hearing her name heard more in school.

Though, when Vanessa had become the former Pharaoh's mistress, she wasn't surprised at how many men would stop to gaze at her with looking eyes (even if they had a girl with them already) and how many girls would glare at her.

Luckily for her, she had managed to make some acquaintances with two girls at school so it made her status of being a "boyfriend-stealer" less intense. Though, Vanessa couldn't exactly call them, "friends" since she knew that they were only hanging around her because of her high popularity with boys.

Then she met a boy named Iwagato Mikey, the tri-star athlete who played soccer in fall, basketball in winter, and baseball in spring.

"Hey Vanni!" he called to her kindly, using the new name she had grown accustom to, as he sat down next to her during chemistry class when they had moved up a grade. She was no longer sitting next to Mutou Yuugi.

"Hello," she replied nicely but with some degree of shyness in her. She noticed he was pretty cute since he had vivid green eyes that were now scanning up and down her body. He had bleach blonde hair and had a nice little tan on his body. He was perfectly-fit.

"I guess we're in the same class huh?" he said, edging closer to her.

"Heh, yep." she answered, not wanting to be completely rude but signal to him that she just wasn't interested in him. He just wasn't Atem…

"I've heard this teacher's a real tough grader," he persisted on keeping a conversation with her, he winked at her.

"Oh really?" she smiled, pretending to be flattered that he was trying to flirt with her. "What kind of stories?"

"I've heard he gave the straight A plus students a C, talk about harsh, huh?" Mikey smirked as he pleased to see that he was able to get her talking to him.

She nodded and luckily for her, the teacher had arrived.

After class, she quickly packed up her stuff and walked out the door before Mikey came up with another conversation. Unfortunate for Vanessa he seemed to be in most of her classes that year, so there was no escape from the handsome boy.


	8. Chapter 8 Into Heaven

The white light beamed down upon Atem, once the doors had unsealed. There behind the doors were all of his companions: Mahado, Karim, Isis, Shimon, Mana, Shada, Seto, just about everybody that carried him back to his old memories to when he was a pharaoh. He didn't want to turn back afraid he would see Yuugi's face and everyone else as well…

It was just too painful.

In the end, they had been the ones with enough courage to bid him farewell and so Atem found the strength to turn around. It was a bittersweet goodbye to them as if was for him. That much effort had been used he turned back to where his rightful place was and then the doors shut behind him.

It was just pure white mist and pretty chilly, as Atem noticed. In this heaven, he saw many windows leading to different heavens of other souls. He couldn't say that he enjoyed being there but it was worth it as long as he was surrounded by friends and family. (He guessed, since he figured out him and Seto were cousins that now he was his own flesh and blood.)

"Welcome, My Pharaoh." Mahado was the first to greet him as he bowed.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"We've been waiting for you and now you're finally made it this far." Isis added as she came walking up to him.

"My Pharaoh, now that your task is complete we must all move on t our next after life." Seto announced to him.

"Is that so, Priest Seto?" He looked at every one of their faces, as he sighed deeply, "Well then, let us get started then…"

"…Wait!" Seto halted them, "First I need to get someone, she's in another vortex, I'll be back soon."

Atem didn't ask him who, for he knew who it was. It was that girl named, Kisara who was the wielder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He watched how quickly his body was fading and then his eyes widen in amazement. Truly, this place was quite odd. Luckily, he wasn't here to stay for long.

"…I just remembered," Mahado said, "I need to get someone as well, if you don't mind, My Pharaoh."

"None at all," Atem nodded with approval. Thought for this one he questioned, 'Who might it be that Mahado could be waiting for?' He was about to propose the question to him but he disappeared into somewhere in this heaven.


	9. Chapter 9 She's Missing!

He could've sworn just a few moments ago, he had seen through her window that she was here. Though when Mahado got there, he found not a single soul; he even called out her name millions of times but there was no answer, just the silence to answer him. He was certain at least her talkative maid, Ati would've heard him. But there was no response.

Mahado decided it was safe to call out to his childhood friend, "Vanessa!" In front of the Pharaoh he would've never dared to call her something so informal for he thought it was impolite, especially since she was not his. Though, for some reason she preferred the informality. It was sort of strange how both the Pharaoh and her agreed about discrimination is brutal and injustice supposing they didn't really have much of a relationship.

Of course, towards the end of Vanessa's life as queen, Atem started to return her affections for him, in which Mahado had stopped being around the queen so much. It was not right for a high priest like him to be trying to show affection for someone like her who belonged to the his friend, the Pharaoh. It wasn't worth it.

As much as Mahado would've blissful to have the hazel-eyed maiden by his side willingly, he couldn't for it was against the law and it wasn't right. She obviously didn't belong with him, since he'd always see the look in her eyes whenever she saw Atem. Mahado knew better…

He glanced around the empty, white spaces in the heaven. He saw that she had millions of open windows to many heavens. What he also noticed was that she had an open window revealing to what looked like the world of the living. Though, he didn't pay much attention to that.

"Hey Vanni, aren't you going to the pep rally next Saturday?"

"Uhh, the pep rally for the basketball team?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Ignoring the window to the living, he took look around the endless room. Just by taking in the plain scenery, Mahado wondered how Vanessa survived through this with just Ati by her side. Not that it was complete bad thing but because he understood the old maid could ramble on, talking idly that someone could've lost their common sense instantly.

"Well, I don't know. The modeling industry has been more demanding. This week I'm supposed to be posing as a cheerleader for a girls' fitness magazine."

"Oh…well, too bad I can't be there to see you in it. You have a better body than the cheerleaders at our school."

"Mikey, I can't even do a cartwheel…"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

When he couldn't find her, he thought for a moment that she possibly went in search of him and the others. What stopped that idea was that she clearly saw she had an open window revealing the others. Apparently, Priest Seto had just returned with that fair-skinned maiden who could summon that white dragon. He had to find her quick! He called out for her name once again.

"How about this; you can come to the pep rally right after your shooting. I _really _want you come with me."

"Are you asking me out?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"…Sigh, I don't know…"

If she had known where they were, why didn't she join them? What if this was the wrong heaven? No, this was right. Mahado made sure of that. He knew that this was the place he was keeping a close watch out for her. She was here a few moments ago…

"…Hey you, kid!"

"That's Mutou Yuugi, and he's in our grade, Mikey…"

"Whatever, Hey Mutou, don't you think Vanessa Loveless should come to the basketball's pep rally before the end of the season?"

Stop. Mahado turned around to look at the open window behind him, wondering he had just heard her name. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped at what he saw.

There was Vanessa, sitting next to a boy who had his arm around her shoulders as she gave her pout look that Mahado had re-called too many times. She looked at the boy who was the Pharaoh's vessel as if she was waiting for the answer but then looked down at a couple sheets of paper before her.

"I guess…" Yuugi replied softly.

The boy slapped his hand on the table gleefully as he yelled, "It's settled then Vanni you're coming with me to the pep rally!" She rolled her eyes mumbling something under her breath that he didn't catch as she collected her stuff and walked out of the room.

'How the hell did she get there?!' he wondered. Then Mahado knew he couldn't stand here and watch anymore. He had to get Vanessa back here before the Pharaoh and the others decided to leave without her. Then he quickly returned back with the Pharaoh and the others who were waiting.

Seto held tightly to Kisara, happy to be reunited with her once again. She smiled softly at him with her blue eyes seeming to glow radiantly. He couldn't resist but to smile back at her in front of everyone, who were amazed by the effect this woman had on him. He looked at the Pharaoh who seemed to nod in pure happiness at the sight of them both.

"Everyone is all set?" he asked.

"No, Mahado hasn't returned yet." Atem said, "He said he had to fetch someone as well."

As if he has been listening the whole time, he appeared. Mahado emerged into the room as Atem stared in puzzlement seeing no one was with him. Seto frowned his eyebrows and then said in his cold tone, "Is this some kind of joke, Priest Mahado? What kind of jest was that?" Though, the other priest didn't seem to tune in to what Seto had to say. He walked over to Isis whispering something to her. It irritated Seto that they were speaking so hushed between each other that he yelled, "Come now! What is this?"

Then both Isis and Mahado took notice of Seto and everybody else in the room as if they had never been there. After moments had past Shimon was growing bored with the silence and said, "Come, come, what news Priest Mahado has for us?"

"…well, you might as well tell them, Mahado!" Isis said, crossing her arms.

"She used to be _your _apprentice!" He turned back to her, "You should be taking the responsibility of speaking."

"For your information, she _used_ to be my apprentice when she first entered into the palace, which was a long time ago" she argued back, "And I wasn't the one who kept an eye on her Therefore its your fault why she's missing, so speak up!"

Seto stopped. His soul felt cold as he heard their dispute, knowing full well who they were talking about. Kisara sensed the chill coming from him. She squeezed his hand tightly whispering quietly to him, "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing." He looked at her with a small smile.

Finally the Pharaoh stepped into the conflict between Mahado and Isis as they soon were just yelling at each other. Mana was tugging on her Master's hand begging him to stop. Karim held a restraining hold on Isis. Atem's aura glowed as he shouted over their escalating voices, "Enough! Just what exactly has come over you two? Mahado, I want _your_ say in all of this, now."

It took Mana a second before she actually let go of his hand and he calmed himself down. Seto waited eagerly to hear as well. Once again, the old guilt came creeping back into his soul. Over-whelming questions came flowing into his mind, 'Why didn't _I_ take the responsibility to look after her? What has happened to her? Who was Mahado to bud into such a situation? Didn't I tell him to back off?'

His fist was shaking as Kisara saw it. He tried to conceal his emotions from her about this situation. He took a deep sigh and looked at Mahado who said, "Queen Vanessa is gone from her heaven. She's somehow made it into the world of the living in her own body."

'…what?!'

Everyone was silent.

"Who's Queen Vanessa?" Atem asked.

When he had proposed that question, all eyes were now looking at him. Even Seto had to stare at the Pharaoh in complete shock. They all understood that he was to forget about anything about his past, but didn't he keep the memory of Vanessa in his mind?

Atem's mind buzzed when Shimon came up to him to announce, "Queen Vanessa was…your wife, My Pharaoh." Was this some kind of joke? Atem couldn't have the time to have been married! If he was married then how come she wasn't anywhere when he was playing Bakura's role-playing game that was based upon his memories? As if Mana read his thoughts she added, "She died at least two weeks before the thief Bakura threatened to destroy the world."

"How did you come across this information, Mahado?" he asked as his mind was swirling. This just couldn't be true! It didn't make sense, wouldn't he had at least a faint memory of her anywhere?

"I visited her heaven and she wasn't there." He replied, "But she did leave a window of the world of the living and there she was, with that boy, Mutou Yuugi."

'Yuugi!' Atem jumped at the name. He thought he would never hear that name ever again! But he understood that wasn't the main point, the point was that they weren't ready to leave for their next afterlife and he would need Yuugi's aid once again. "How do we get into the world of the living with our own bodies?"

"I'm not sure…" Mahado lowered his head in shame.

Atem's feelings were just as confused and lost as everyone else. Why hadn't anybody told him about this woman? Was she really someone of importance? Then he felt ridiculous asking the questions. He should've known the answers and for that he felt just as guilty as everyone else in the heaven.

Though, he knew he couldn't stay here until she had returned where she was supposed to be. In order to get her back, Atem understood they would have to go search of her. He then said in his booming voice, "How do we get back to the world of the living?"

"I think I know a way…" Mahado spoke.


	10. Chapter 10 Two Years Later

Things had definitely changed. Jyounochi had taken notice of that but still it was no good pointing it out so he kept on trying to be as bubbly as he could. Though, he couldn't help but notice how more thoughtful Yuugi had turned. In a way, he turned into the Pharaoh, yet he would conceal it by trying to act all cheerful, most of the time there weren't good attempts.

He recalled a time when they were hanging out, just the two of them after school, Jyounochi had requested to check out a new game in the arcade. Yuugi first seemed totally psyched about it, but when they reached there at the arcade, he turned quiet. Jyounochi could tell he was thinking about the Pharaoh because the boy closed his eyes and touched where his heart would be…

He was hoping that somewhere, deep inside of him that the Pharaoh was still within him.

Anzu had been through some arrangements herself. She didn't hang out with them as often, if anything, she started to dig herself among other girls. Though Jyounochi could understand that she needed to get more in touch with her girly-side and tell them girl-stuff, but it was just strange to Jyounochi. He recalled many times when she had always been there for them…where was that Anzu now?

Well, he could also see that now they were in senior year at high school. Anzu was already accepted into a college in America. Maybe, she didn't want their goodbyes to be too sad…like "the" event. Yuugi afterwards sat by himself on the airplane and Jyounochi could've sworn he saw him shed more tears. Anzu was sitting next to Yuugi as she kept to herself. Luckily, Honda broke the tension by pointing out Kaiba's jet whizzing by them.

"Hey Jou!" Honda shook his shoulders, "You paying attention?"

"Oh sorry Honda," he replied with a smirk coming to his face. At least Honda was still himself. So far, they've been hanging out a lot now that their little group of friends seemed to be dysfunctional for the time being. "Ready to hit the road?"

"Yep!" Honda answered excitedly as he jumped into the car after throwing in his backpack in the back seat, "Man, this is gonna be so cool!"

"You bet!" Jyounochi agreed as he sat in the drivers' seat, buckling himself, "though we have to stop and pick up Shizuka along the way, if you don't mind."

"No problem, how is she doing anyway?"

"She's doing great, I get to visit her often now that I'm getting out of school and out of my dad's house." Jyounochi said, "Sometimes I even get to bond with my mom for a bit."

"That's good news to hear…" Honda's voice grew quiet as the sound of the engine filled up the silence. They drove out of the driveway of Honda's apartment and into the road to start their camping trip. Somehow the trip just wasn't the same without Anzu and Yuugi laughing in the background. Sure, Honda was tons of fun to chill out with, but those two were the sane ones and the ones that Jyounochi always looked up to as the wisest. Where were they now…?


	11. Chapter 11 Kaiba's Trial

Kaiba Seto sat in the court room, arms crossed and his mind full as always. He seemed to be utterly confused as to why he was sitting in front of the judge who was reading documents to the man who was suing Kaiba Corporation for inventing the duel disk which he claimed to be a "dangerous toy". Mokuba was sitting next to him, reading the brief case as they were ready to defend themselves in front of the jury.

"Mr. Kaiba." The old male judge started, "It seems to be this man claims that during your Battle City Tournament that was host last year, that you walked into a restaurant and randomly started to critically injury people. Do you recall doing such a thing?"

"Well, how could I find the time to walk into a restaurant when I was _hosting_ a tournament and the fact that I have my own meals cooked for me at home by a personal chef?" The older Kaiba brother answered coldly.

"Hmm…you do have a point there." The judge said as he ran his fingers through the documents, "Your employees even had radar on your duel disk and on these papers prove you were nowhere near a restaurant."

"Then I demand for this session to be over, since I'm not at fault."

"Not so fast, Mr. Kaiba." The judged pressed on as the Kaiba brothers were about to walk out of the court room, "We still have to discuss about the 'dangerous toy' you have invented and let out into the public."

"Alright, fine." Kaiba answered sitting back down. "What more is there you'd like to lecture me about?"

"Well, with that tone, I'm pretty sure it won't help let the jury see ay better of you, Mr. Kaiba, so I suggest you stop with your sarcasm."

"Ugh…" he groaned in slight annoyance. But he quickly gained his cool after that as he said, "Well, anyway I'm willing to pay at least about a good million yen if that's what you want."

"Well, we're not asking you to pay that much but at least a good hundred thousand yen to the senior citizen who was injured by your invention along with a new invention for your gaming company for that duel disk." The judge said.

"What?!" Kaiba slammed his fist into the table. He had worked hard to make a perfect style of the duel disk and finding the right material to make it light. There was no way in hell he was going to have to design a new duel disk!

"If you have a problem with that, then I suppose we need more time to discuss the solution to this issue."

"Grr….fine!" He sighed, "I'll keep my word. I'll pay the money and…" he gritted his teeth as he added with his snarling voice, "I will make a new and _safe_ version of a duel disk…"

"Good, I'm glad this case was easily settled with." The judge said as he slammed the mallet into the desk saying, "Case dismissed."

As the court room cleared, Kaiba gave the old man who was suing him a deadly glare. Had it not been for that old man, he wouldn't be in this mess! Now he had to go back to his company and assure them that they were okay, but now this whole matter of his duel disk being a "deadly toy" was going to damage their reputation of their company. He looked at Mokuba, as if the boy held any hope for him but the poor thing was just as helpless as he was.

"Seto…what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll get through this…" he said in a comforting voice, "Just like we've always been able to, we'll find some way out of this mess together…"

It was good to know that there was someone by your side. Kaiba knew that he'd always been able to find hope whenever Mokuba was around. He just didn't know what would happen if his little brother hadn't been with him…


	12. Chapter 12 In Seto's Memory

It was upsetting Seto. All of this was too much. How could he let this happen? Why did he seem to forget about _her _as well? He felt even more ashamed that Kisara was being silent because she noticed how silent he was about the whole subject. However she just held his hand tightly and that was enough for him. He couldn't let her know anything, or anyone else unless he wanted everybody giving him the cold shoulder!

The Pharaoh had demanded to be taken to the Queen's heaven with Mahado. Naturally everybody followed and all they found were open wide windows to other souls' heavens. Then the window of the world of the living was available to her.

Just what would she use this for? More importantly, how would Mahado use this to help them reach the world of the living? Of course, Priest Seto knew that the loyal priest held some feelings for the Queen, and who could blame him? She was indeed very beautiful that many men craved for her. Though he told Mahado to back away from her when they were alive after the Queen become the former Pharaoh's mistress.

'Oh what would mother think if she were to see me like this?' he asked in agony.

"How are we going to do this?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Well, you're going to find a place where your friends from the world of the living might be and I know of some dark magic to help us get there but it won't work unless all of us concentrate carefully." Mahado explained as he glanced at Mana.

The Pharaoh nodded and began to change the screen of the window as he peered into the world of the living. He tried to re-call the faces of his friends, Yuugi, Anzu, Jyounochi, Honda or if worse came, Kaiba. He felt like he was staring at the fast-moving window for ages. Suddenly he recognized a certain someone that came on the window. He stopped the window at that moment.

Seto didn't bother to see who it was he saw. He was just so wrapped into the situation as to what he had done wrong as a big brother. Maybe, if he had cared more she wouldn't have disappeared? This wasn't like her to runaway; she was just too…fragile.

Or perhaps, Seto had always believed that. Mother had always scolded at him to take better care of her for she was younger and a female. He took it as his purpose in life to protect her, that's one of the reasons why he had taken the role of becoming high priest in the Pharaoh's court until...he failed at that.

In his childhood before Seto had entered to palace, Mother would make the extra effort to take care of _her_. Sometimes, too much when it got to a point when she'd become unreaonable and difficult. It was because Seto saw the way she'd make everything was perfectly safe in her world, that he worked hard to make sure to protect her as well. But maybe…they were wrong…? Maybe, that wasn't the way for a girl to be living...

No, she was very weak she had died giving birth to a baby and that proved that she wasn't strong enough to bear life. Ugh, why hadn't he kept a closer eye on her? Maybe none of this would've happened! The whole time, Isis and Mahado were arguing whose fault it was for the Queen's escape, Seto felt like raising his hand up and say, "It's actually my fault…"

But it didn't happen, instead the Pharaoh turned around and told everybody, "Alright, I'll need some people that knew my…" He scanned his mind out for the word as if it was foreign to his tongue. He stuttered a couple of times but he was eventually able to say it, "My…_wife_…very well to come and accompany me to the world of the living."

"…Well, I know for a fact, I knew her pretty well." Mahado stepped up, "We were childhood friends in the palace."

"You already screwed up, Mahado!" Isis spat, "_I_ was her master when she arrived into the palace. I will go with the Pharaoh!"

"No, _you_ screwed up, Isis!" Mana jumped into the fight, feeling some annoyance in the Priestess for accusing only her master, "I will accompany you Pharaoh. Besides, I know what she looked like."

"Oh, and none of us knew?" Shimon said, crossing his arms.

"We all knew what she looked like." Shada shockingly came into the conversation, "She was unforgettable…really."

Seto was ready to say that out of _any_ of them, he knew and understood the Queen best out of them all. He closed his eyes as he began to recall times when they were younger…

_The sky was shimmer with stars as it completely baffled her. She was hardly ever let out of the house for their Mother held restrictions for her. Often at night, Seto and her would find the time to hang out on the roof at night when their mother was asleep and lay on their backs. _

_Seto didn't catch on it at first but he realized how often she would him questions about what did he'd do that day or their thoughts about how suspicious their mother would act. More importantly, she'd ask him personal questions about his thoughts as she would peer into his eyes carefully. _

_Then there were those nights when she was quiet and she'd ask, "What is it like to live...out _there_?"_

_He couldn't answer her that question but ask her, "Am I not good enough company?"_

_Asif those words were magic, she'd turn back into the smiling girl she was in the morning as she looked at him._

_At first he thought she would just stare there because it was polite to look at someone directly in the eyes while talking to them. However he noticed that she was studying the human emotions through eyes…_

That's when Seto realized she was an observer more than anything. She spent all her life studying humans, since her childhood was a joke to her. When they arrived into the palace after that terrible fire that burnt their town and home, she took more practice at her little skill and became more skilled. Her life held boundaries for her that she couldn't go past so she would be the person to look on the outside.

"…My Pharaoh, maybe we should all go." Seto suggested. "We can come back here if we want to move to our next afterlife, but right now we're in a major crisis to find the Queen."

"Sigh…I don't want to put you all through this." The Pharaoh said in distress, "I just need help into finding her; I don't even remember this woman!"

"Then…we should all go with you." Shimon replied trying to support the Pharaoh, "We've been waiting too long for your return; we should all just follow after you, My Pharaoh, after all that's our duties as your servants."

"…Have it your way, Shimon, if everybody agrees on this." He said in question.

"It's only fair." Karim spoke, nodding in agreement.

"I think Shimon is right, we must always follow you, in order to protect you, and after all it's a different world out there…" Shada suggested.

"…Thank you…" The Pharaoh smiled gratefully at them. Then he turned to Mahado saying, "Alright, we're ready…"

In the next moments they knew, there was a humming sound like a swarm of bees growing louder in front of them. Atem looked up and saw that everybody scrambled in front of him saying, "Protect the Pharaoh!" Priest Seto concentrated on his magic and blasted the gigantic vehicle aside as everybody took shield.


	13. Chapter 13 United Again

When Jyounochi and Honda arrived at Shizuka's, an unexpected guest was accompanying her in the front living room.

"Otogi!" exclaimed Honda when he answered the door. Then he knew that Shizuka wouldn't be all his the whole weekend, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Shizuka told me about this camping trip you guys are having so I figured I should come along too." Then the dark haired boy, who fiddled around with a pair of dices between his fingers smirked as he said, "Besides, I'm you guys wouldn't mind me tagging along since its no fun with a small group."

"You weren't doing anything with my sister, now were you?" Jyounochi grew suddenly impulsive as he held a fist ready.

Shizuka saw that Otogi was already holding his hands up in the air to defend himself from Jyounochi's fist. She giggled at the boys as she cut in between them, patting her brother's arm. She managed to speak through her laughter, "Don't worry, we just sat here waiting for you guys. Besides, Otogi didn't arrive until fifteen minutes before you guys came."

Easily, this calmed down her brother as things were normal for milliseconds before she took a glance around at the room. She frowned when she asked, "Where's Yuugi and Anzu?" Silence seemed to be passing through everybody's face. Instantly, Shizuka sensed there was something going on. Were they in a fight?

"Well," Jyounochi started, trying to find better words to put the confusion among them, "when you get into senior year, you'll see there are changes." He patted her head as if she were a puppy as he added on to that, "We're all applying for different colleges because we're all after different goals in life, but some day we'll wind up on the same road again. Don't worry we'll have another road trip with them someday." In the look in her eyes, he knew Shizuka didn't buy his explanation but she didn't bother to bother him about.

Otogi was about to say something but Honda stopped him by whacking his back hard. He then suggested that they should get ready soon and everybody was roaming around the house, double-checking everything to confirm that they weren't missing anything for their camping trip.

When everything was checked, they all packed their bags in the back of Jyounochi's car. After a couple of minutes of getting a good stretch before seating themselves in the car, they were out in the empty road. Blasting the music they all began to sing along with the radio, laughing at each other.

'This is great.' Jyounochi thought as he enjoyed the sounds of his friends' laughter filling up the air. Just being with them felt like the only things that mattered in this world…

"Jyounochi!" Otogi nearly screamed, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"What?!" he snapped back into where he was. He looked forward and saw a group of people in the front and he swerved the steering wheel and it made a screeching noise. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind spin the vehicle and the world around them began to spin and form multi-colors. Shizuka's screaming was hear (along with Otogi's) and Honda shouting a prayer to himself. Jyounochi's heart was beating faster than it usually did until finally it stopped.

First, he realized that his car was off the road and on the dirt (then he realized that Honda was clinging on to him and quickly backed away saying, "Stop touching me, man!") and then realized the group of people in the middle of the road were dressed kind of oddly, but familiar. He looked at the dark skinned people, wearing long gowns and shimmered themselves in gold jewlery. At first he pondered, 'who are those people?'

Then it hit Jyounochi of who it was…

No way…"he could barely speak once he figured out who it was and his breathing stopped as he managed to gasp, "it can't be." But it was. Standing before them was the Other Yuugi, Atem.

"Hey Atem!" Jyounochi jumped out of the car quickly as everybody else followed. He looked at them and gave them a warming smile as he immediately recognized them calling out to them.


	14. Chapter 14 Happy

Great. Now she had a date with Mikey…didn't that egoistic moron just take a hint that she wasn't into him? Vanessa wished that Yuugi would've said no, but instead he went on fell for stupid Mikey's trap. She really, _really_ didn't want to go on a date with him and the pep rally was in a week from then.

"It's your entire fault why you're in this mess!" Ati accused her that night as they sat in front their TV looking at shows instead of people's lives. She flipped the channels furiously with her plumb thumb saying, "If we never arrived here, you wouldn't have to worry about that pathetic boy."

"Thank you Ati!" Vanessa sighed, "That's quite enough scolding to give to someone, don't you think?"

"Psh…you're welcome!"

"Ugh…" she plopped on the couch beside her, hugging the old maid tightly to her, hoping to gain some kind of comfort from her, "Atiii…." She whined like a child, knowing it would grab her attention. The old woman never had any children and always longed for one, "Don't act like this…"

"Oh no!" the old woman, clapped her hands over her ears tightly saying, "I'm not listening to your woeful pleas this time!"

"Oh, you're so cruel!" Vanessa frowned, "Then I guess I will have to be lamentable on my own while you, my Humble Lady-in-Waiting, can sit here and be sober on your own, hearing my cries."

"I'll put the volume of the TV higher!"

"No you won't." she giggled as she swiftly reached out for the remote and swiped it out of the old maid's achy hands.

Quickly Vanessa ran away from the couch as Ati hobbled around the room chasing her shouting, "My Lady, this is not the proper way a queen should act!" or "What childish play, you're playing!"

Except the wailing of the old man made Vanessa laugh harder as she would try to find new hiding places in their apartment. Ati in a way almost felt happy once again when she heard her Queen laughing once more. It had been so long…

It wasn't as spacious as the palace back in Ancient Egypt used to be. She could run for miles and hide in millions of places, particularly in jars which Ati never understood how the hell she found a hiding place such as that, but in this apartment, Vanessa's best luck was speed.

Ati then remembered the times when they were back in the palace. The time she first met Vanessa, she had just turned twelve and already at that age she was quite alluring. Ati was to escort Vanessa to the young Prince's thirteen birthday ball. She fell into a fight between the young maids and Ati had to reach in to retrieve her out of their uncontainable fury.

Then she recalled the times when she became queen that they had all the free time in the world. By then, she was a full grown woman and Ati treated as if she was her own daughter. She was such a blissful child…

Now here she was, running around once again, weightless on her feet as they ran around in circles until they completely burned out their energy. They were bruise and beat up by the end of the hot afternoon as they lay on the couch, watching the TV, but keeping the moment.

It was good to have some old things back.


	15. Chapter 15 Mutou Yuugi

Mutou Yuugi, now age eighteen, was lying on his back as he couldn't find anything to do at the present moment. Everyday felt the same day as before just repeated. He closed his eyes as he tried to pretend to believe that there was distant voice calling out to him.

_Yuugi…_

Yet, it wasn't close to his actual voice. He would mentally try to reach somewhere inside his mind and pull out that deep and musical voice that always lifted his spirits up. No matter how hard he tried, nothing came. Yuugi was afraid that as more time passed by his memory would fail him.

Sighing deeply, he pulled himself out of the mediation and got up from his bed. He figured it was of no use to even try any longer. He had been trying for these past couple of months to hear Atem's voice again within himself. It was strange. Yuugi thought he was going to be alright without Atem.

And he was for a couple of months but it felt like it was beginning all over again only worse. Right after they left the tomb of the Pharaoh, he felt torn. As if someone came and ripped him in half and he was no longer whole. Though after a few weeks, Yuugi had gotten used to the silences and the lightness around his neck now that he no longer carried the puzzle.

Though one time, Yuugi was with Jyounochi and he had brought up the issue that Anzu was ignoring them often since "the" event. They never gave "it" a specific name, but they would always know what they were talking about then they mentioned, "it" or emphasized on "the".

Yuugi didn't want to believe that it was true that Anzu wasn't hanging around with them that much anymore just because they lost the Pharaoh. Unfortunately, it seemed true because Yuugi went up to Anzu to start a conversation with her like how they used to. However, it winded up being different.

"Hey Anzu!" Yuugi chirped by her desk one morning.

"Oh hey…" she said then she quickly went back to reading her book that she held in her hands as if Yuugi wasn't standing by anymore.

"Um…Anzu, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"…Uhh…sure…anyways, I was hoping you were free this weekend. You know, we can hang out by the arcade like we usually do and…"

"I'm sorry Yuugi," she cut him off quickly as she shut the book and got up from her seat to walk out of the class for a while, "I'm busy, maybe next time."

"…sure…" he managed to speak.

She was out for the entire morning until the teacher had arrived to declare class to be starting.

From that point, Yuugi felt that maybe he did _need_ the Pharaoh to be by his side. He found himself trying to think, 'What would the Pharaoh do?' Soon, it seemed helpless to try and re-live as Atem since obviously, he wasn't.

All he needed was just to hear the confident voice and he would be able to live as he was doing before. Just one more time…

'The phone!' Yuugi ran downstairs alarmed to hear it ringing.

Grandpa would've never been able to hear it since he was taking a nap. He had left Yuugi in charge of the Kame Game Shop which he wasn't exactly doing. He picked the phone off the receiver at the last ring as he panted, "Mutou residence!"

"Yuugi!" Jyounochi's voice blared out from the other end.

"Ow!" he rubbed his ears as he said, "What's up Jyounochi?"

"You've got to come over here!"

"Aren't you guys on that camping trip?" Yuugi asked, sighing. "I told you, I was supposed to take care of the game shop this weekend."

Then next Yuugi thought he heard Jyounochi talking to other people in the background, as if there were more voices then just his and Honda's. Yuugi frowned in puzzlement. Weren't they the only two on this trip? For one second Jyounochi was back on the line as he quickly said, "Hold on!"

Yuugi nodded as if he was right in front of him, seeing him then he quickly realized what he did and said, "Okay." More voices were hushed in the background as he tried to decipher what they were saying and who did the voices belong to. After long moments he heard someone pick up the phone and then a familiar velvet voice said, "Yuugi?"

His breath grew thick as he found it harder to breathe, let alone speak. It could be. He wondered if maybe his mental practicing was finally working and he had finally gotten the sound of his voice right. Then the voice called out to him again.

"Yuugi, are you there?"

Breathing heavily as he felt his heart soaring.

"Yuugi, it's me!" he urged on, "It's Atem!"

"Ph-pharaoh…?" Yuugi spoke at last.

"Yeah…" he sighed with the familiar tone, Yuugi recognized as happiness, "It's me. Listen Yuugi, we'll be coming over to the Kame Game Shop soon, I need your help and I'll fill you up on details later!"

"Okay!"


	16. Chapter 16 Fight

Jyounochi has stopped the car at Shizuka's house so they could find clothes that fit Mana, Kisara and Isis. The Pharaoh and the other servants were alright with wearing Jyounochi's, Honda's, and Otogi's clothes they packed in for the camping trip.

"Man!" Honda spoke after Atem had put on some of Jyounochi's clothes to look decent, "I just can't believe it's actually you!"

"Yes, I didn't think I was actually here myself." He said with a small chuckle. He tried to fold up his Egyptian clothes but found himself having a hard time with it. In the end he just crumbled them all in a huge cloth ball. Then he sighed saying, "Sorry about my high priests tossing your car to the side, Jyounochi-kun."

"Well, it's great to have you back, man!" Jyounochi patted his back hard with a smile. "Yuugi and Anzu will be happy to see you again."

"Speaking of which," Atem started, "Where are they now?"

"Well…" Honda started slowly.

Otogi sighed in frustration at how everybody seemed to pause whenever the topic came about those two. It was stupid, they should just face the facts and take it in. He groaned as he said quickly, "Well, right now they're trying to avoid us!"

"Otogi!" Honda yelled.

"Well it's true!" Otogi yelled back. He faces the Pharaoh to look at him in the eyes to tell him, "First Anzu started to ignore us and now Yuugi's been acting all distant from us. That's why they aren't here."

Quite moments seemed to pass and already Isis and Mana were stepping out of Shizuka's room with some modern clothes on. Mana had a miniskirt on and was twirling around in it, liking how it flowed up and swooshed around.

Isis on the other hand had to use Shizuka's mother's clothes and was just wearing a pair of jean caprice with a black top. Kisara was able to fit into Shizuka's outfits well and she was wearing a long skirt. She ran up to Seto, doing a little graceful twirl and asked him, "How do you like it?"

Seto admired her trying to cheer him up the whole time and he cracked a small smile for her. He had to admit, she did look lovely in that dress. He didn't need to say anything to Kisara for she understood that his face said it all. In the way how Kisara could tell what Seto was thinking he thought about…_her_.

"Well," Mahado went up to Isis saying, "Don't you look like you're having fun, when we should be looking for Vanessa!"

"Don't ridicule me, Mahado." Isis said sharply, throwing a hand up in the air to stop him from saying anything more, "I know where my place is, do _you_ know where yours is?"

"…Listen," He said in a hushed voice, "I know you told me to stay away from her but I can't, Isis."

"Because you love her and you were hoping in some fantasized way that she might learn return those feelings for you too, now?"

"Sigh…this is so pointless even talking to you about this topic!"

"You damn right it's useless!" Isis hissed at him, "Because _I'll_ be the one who finds her first! She obviously forgot _her_ place as well and she needs to have proper punishment for it."

"That's all _you _ever did for her!" Mahado sized her arm, "Always trying to find some way how to criticize and torment her in some way, some great master you were to her. I'm glad she was successfully able to become the Pharaoh's mistress in the end instead of winding stuck with you all her life!"

"Everything I did from the start was for the best," Isis's voice escalated higher into a shrill, "And let me go!"

Silence froze among everybody as they all stared at Isis whacking Mahado's tight grasp on her arm. Atem sighed as he heard Isis shout. He turned around to see them fighting and then looked at Mana, who nodded.

"Mana, you take hold of Isis.' He told her and immediately the girl jumped quickly to grip the older woman and pull her away. Atem on the other hand just had to command Mahado to let go of her and in a matter of seconds he did so. Then Atem sighed, "Please you two, we're in front of other people. Don't you _dare_ be an embarrassment to me!"

"Forgive me my Pharaoh…" they both said as they slowly cooled down.

Why wasn't he more concerned about her? Instead, here he was enjoying this time just with being with Kisara. She was a big importance in his life wasn't she? Seto's fists curled once again and he softly whispered to Kisara, "I'm sorry…" She shook her head in understanding and sat beside him saying, "Don't be. This is not your fault."

"We should all get going now over to Yuugi's now," Atem said in a stressed tone, "and let's make this quick. The sooner we clear things up."

"One step a head of you man!" Jyounochi said as he shook his car keys.


	17. Chapter 17 He's Back!

Instead of being out somewhere relaxing, like Hawaii for the weekend, Kaiba Seto was stuck indoors working…again! He apologized to Mokuba for their plans being ruined for the week. Obviously, the little boy understood and decided to help his big brother come up with a new duel disk.

"It's so stupid!" He complained, "That old man is so ancient that he probably doesn't even remember what his own name is. If anything _we_ should be suing him!"

"I know Mokuba." Kaiba sighed, "Except…it's the whole fact that I'm just eighteen that has gotten society so wrapped up. They don't believe I have much experience."

"But Seto," Mokuba stood up, "You do. You've built Kaibaland Amusement Park, Duel disks and hosted at least two tournaments so far, you should've said that to the judge of your much success!"

"Sigh, it's just not that easy, Mokuba." He patted his head, "I wish it was…"

He started to recall the times when he was dealing with the Big 5. It wasn't easy taking down those morons, one by one, but eventually Kaiba was able to do it. Though, this time it wasn't was simple as that. This was the world that was placing pressure on his shoulder and possibly even jeopardizing his career.

He couldn't allow that to happen, not after all his hard work was going down and for Mokuba and his sake. They struggled for too long to back down. At least he could still try to stand by putting up a fight. In order to keep up, he'd have to invent a new duel disk, soon!

His last draft of the duel disk went down the drain. He ripped the paper and curled it into a ball. He tossed it over his shoulder and dug his fingers through his hair furiously. It seemed helpless but he had to keep trying. There had to be a way to get around this!

"Seto…?" Mokuba asked.

"Hm?"

"What happens if…?"

"Don't think about 'what if's, Mokuba." Seto snapped gently, "We have to think that there is a possibility that we can get through this, and we will."

"…Alright…"

"Don't start doubting on me," he sighed deeply as he started on a new scrap paper on his table, "Just start getting people's ideas about new designs of a duel disk and get our best researchers and scientists to think of a lighter, better and _harmless_ duel disk."

"Alright Seto!" Mokuba nodded and ran out of the room.

----

Yuugi hesitated as he sat in front of the phone. He wondered was this even worth his time? More importantly, would she even bother listening to him? Well he just had to try didn't he? He picked the phone off from the receiver and began to dial familiar numbers in a methodical way.

The monotone rings began and he counted each one. One. Two. Three…and still going. Yuugi was about to give up and put the phone down when he heard a female voice saying, "Hello?"

"Anzu!" He chirped in quickly.

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Yuugi." He hesitated but rushed in he said, "Listen, can you come over to my place? I know that your 'busy' right now but I think if you come over, it might be worth your while…" He sensed her thinking on the other line. He held the phone with both hands begging inside his mind that somewhere, that same old Anzu was bubbling out as he pleaded, "Please…"

"…I'll be there in a moment…"

"Really?!" Yuugi said a bit too loudly but then he cleared his throat as he said in a calmer voice, "I'll be waiting outside of the Kame Game Shop then."

"Alright." She said and she hung up.

He didn't know why he was getting all dressed up. Maybe he was trying to impress Anzu or Atem or he was trying to show that there were some changes in him. Though, it seemed like he still had some of the old clothes he used to wear and the same old hair style. Nothing about him changed, just his thinking.

In the end he just said to himself, "Whatever." Then he threw on some old clothes after taking a warm shower. He thought about Anzu as he was getting dressed. He wondered if perhaps she had changed more than what he hoped. Yuugi also hoped that she wasn't completely a stranger to him, after all, it just wouldn't feel right to include her into the whole reunion with Atem.

No, regardless, she was supposed to come. Anyway, Yuugi was sure that Atem would want to see Anzu and maybe somehow the old Anzu would come back. If anybody could back bring the old Anzu, it would be Atem. Once again, Yuugi was thankful.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed, he heard someone knock at the door. He rushed towards the game shop downstairs and through the glass door was Anzu standing patiently. Yuugi swung open the door as she just stood there speechless. He took in the time to say, "Hey."

"Hey Yuugi." She said slowly. "May I come in?"

"Sure." He stepped aside so she could walk through the doorway.

He closed the door after her and then he realized how quiet it was supposing that they were childhood friends. It was awkward how they had nothing to say to each other yet, they needed to talk.

"So, what am I here for?" she asked, pausing in front of the glassware case, displaying Duel Monster cards.

'Well, at least she still remembers _him_ when she looks at Duel Monsters…' Yuugi said to himself mentally, and somewhat disappointed to know that was the truth. He said in a cheerful tone, "It's a surprise. He'll be coming in soon!"

"…Who's he?" she glanced at him with a questioning face.

Yuugi smiled. For in the longest time, he seemed to have grasped Anzu's attention. Despite the fact that they were distant from each other for a while, he still held feelings for Anzu…

He hoped that maybe Atem was coming back to once again help him. Maybe, give him a little boost in his confidence. But deep in his heart, he knew that wasn't the reason, though he would've loved to believe that Atem was here to stay for good. What Yuugi knew would be a surprise to both him and Anzu was what Atem's true reason to come back.

He glanced at the clock to see that it was about forty-five minutes he had received that call and half an hour ago that he had called Anzu. Now he had to wait for the guys to come.

Five more minutes and Anzu hadn't bothered to make a conversation with him. All he did was look at her wandering around the Kame Game Shop as if she hadn't been there before. It was as if she was in a museum, staring at some unique architecture or artifact from the past.

The sounds of the bells rang through the game shop. Like a needle, it pierced Yuugi's ears as he slowly turned around. He heard Anzu gasp, "Unbelievable!" He didn't even look up. His eyes were slanted down on the floor.

He focused on the blue tiling of the floor until a shadow came into his view along with a pair of sneakers that he recognized to be Jyounochi's. Though, when Yuugi looked up, it wasn't Jyounochi he saw standing before him.

He smiled with his caring smile, making his sharp features soften and his face was still tanned. Yuugi was unsure to shout in pure joy or to stand there and stare at him, hoping he wasn't some mental image he created in his mind. He waited until it was confirmed that he wasn't dreaming.


	18. Chapter 18 More Dreams

Ishizu Ishtar, now age twenty-two, was living a pretty decent life now. She lived in a house in Egypt with her two brothers, Rishid and Marik. Well, Rishid was an exception since their mother did sort of adopt him when he was young and they always depended on each other the three of them.

Marik was now interested into mechanics, especially motorcycles. He would find it in his spare time to repairing broken cars that people would bring into the auto station. He no longer bared the burden of the darkness within him, so he was alright.

Rishid every now and then would help Marik with some mechanical parts. Although he didn't fully understand about technical stuff and it wasn't in Rishid's nature to be fascinated by that stuff. Most of the time, he was helping Ishizu preserving her Egyptian museum.

Though, the one thing that wasn't normal was that Ishizu found it hard to sleep at night sometimes. There would be nights where she'd be sensing something eerie flowing through the air or that she'd see something moving but it winded up being nothing. She realized it began that night.

Before she left to start her Egyptian exhibit in Domino City, at least in a week or less, she awaked to feel a strong presence staring at her. She could've sworn, it was as if she was re-living the past as a fifteen year old again. The nights were she'd be up for hours, trying to penetrate the darkness.

But that night, she looked out her window and saw that the moon shined brighter than usual. In fact, it was too bright that it looked as if it had moonlight-rays shooting out from it. It made the night looked like day.

On these nights when Ishizu found it hard to sleep, it was when the moon was full and shining. It's spread open like wings, assaulting the darkness, she would think about that time when she saw that man, Shadi in her bedroom.

Sometimes, the dreams would appear again. It was odd, she didn't possess the sennen Necklace anymore, and so why was she able to see the ancient past? Maybe, the spirit of the pharaoh, Atem, was still lurking in this world. No, that couldn't be. The Ishtar family made sure that he had gone to his afterlife.

And even if he was to return back to the world of the living, there was no possible way for him to return to his afterlife. That would be problematic for both the Ishtar family and for the spirit of the pharaoh.

Still, she wondered why these visions were occurring to her. She kept it as a secret from Marik and Rishid, no point into troubling them with her burden. Though, this time, the visions seemed to be more visions about a woman.

_Before she had entered the palace, she was just a normal Egyptian citizen. Of course, she was a bit high class since her family was pretty wealthy. It was because of that wealth, she was able to earn rights to enter the palace to learn to become a high priestess. _

_She wasn't the prettiest maid, you ever saw, but there was something odd about her blue eyes. Before her hateful marriage, those eyes carried grace and love. Happiness was always glittering in them, making them a deep blue shade, like the Nile's shores._

_After her arranged marriage with one of the high priests, something abolished the love from her eyes. They turned cold and bitter, that when you stared into them, they brought chills up your spine. No longer was she happy but she wasn't broken, for there was still fire rising in her eyes that spoke only one word._

'_Revenge.'_

After these dreams Ishizu would awaken startled, spending the rest of the night calming down her thumping heart.


	19. Chapter 19 The Past Haunts

"It's great to see you again." He said, and then he tore his look away from Yuugi to Anzu and gave her a reassuring smile as he added, "the both of you, Anzu and Yuugi."

"Oh my…!" Anzu gasped her azure eyes were surrounded by the whiteness in her eyes. Her hand was clapping over her mouth while the other touched her beating heart.

Atem kept the smile on his face as Honda snuck up behind him to slap his shoulder saying, "And yes, ladies and gentlemen, he _is_ solid." Atem at first seemed stunned but then quickly broke into soft chuckles.

Just then Otogi walked through the door shouting, "Hey guys, I know you are being all sentimental right now, but seriously, the Ishizu-look-alike and Black Magician-dude is at each others throats again!" Suddenly a scream was heard as someone yelled, "She _bit_ me!"

"…And now that bald guy got involved just now…" he added, staring at the fight rising outside the Kame Game Shop in Jyounochi's car. The voices were getting louder until it winded up having exploding sounds in the background.

"Otogi!" Honda scolded, "_you_ were supposed to make sure they weren't going to fight anymore!"

"…oops?" he said sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm so sure my dices can blow away their magic blasts back at them."

"Ugh…!" Atem sighed in pure irritation, "Tell them to knock it off, and say these were orders from _me_!" Then he shook his head as he turned to Yuugi and Anzu, standing with astonishment saying, "Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to separate my so-called-Royal court."

"…Su-sure…." Anzu stared.

Atem jogged quickly out the door, past Otogi. Yuugi and Anzu, now curious to see what the commotion was, ran after Atem. Before their very eyes, they saw an all-out battle among people whom, they recalled from the RPG based on the Pharaoh's memories.

They stood in pure amazement as they saw that most of the priests had basically summoned their monsters, except for Shimon, Seto, Kisara and Mana. Yuugi spotted Mahado, whizzing in the air as the Black Magician throwing magic blasts at everyone.

"Whoa…!" Yuugi gasped, "Talk about tension…"

"But I thought these guys worked together to protect Atem, not cause a riot!" Anzu wondered. "Why are they fighting like this?"

"Long story…" Otogi answered. "And I mean quite literal."

"I think we'll let _them_ do the explaining to Yuugi and Anzu." Honda said.

Atem stormed in the middle of the battle between the priests, as two enormous blasts from Karim and Isis were being sent out toward each others. A loud boom sound filled everyone's ears and smoke covered their visions as all fighting ceased slowly.

"Pharaoh!" All the priests shouted in panic as Yuugi and the others yelled, "Atem!"

Seto stood up in pure shock, unable to move his mouth for it now hung low. He was one of the only priests who didn't shout out to the Pharaoh, instead he muttered softly so Kisara wouldn't hear, "Vanessa…"

_The poor girl, at the age of twelve, with no experience of battle tactics, prayed hard to herself. Seto didn't even pay attention to her at the time. It was the night of young Prince Atem's thirteenth birthday, and the priests were having an all out battle for the entertainment for the evening. _

_The crowd was excited of course, the young prince no more. Seto had just overthrown Karim and his beast in the court as now the boy was in pain. He smirked with excitement as he felt the wonderful feeling of power flowing through him. He looked around to see who his next opponent was._

_Standing beside him was Mahado. The two boys faced each other with determination, burning in their eyes as they both knew nothing was going to stop them from ripping the other apart to show their worth in front of the Royal Court. The battle had been fierce; they gave it their all until at the last moment…_

_Mahado was down on his knee, barely able to command his Black Magician to attack anymore for now Seto's monster held the magician in his beast's mercy. He thought, 'This is it! I'm going to win!' Until, just when his beast reached out towards Mahado's magician to grabbed something else…_

_In a split second, Seto saw that a blue-skinned fairy with long flowing golden hair was in his monster's powerful grip. He heard the monster's bones crack and then a shedding sound shortly after that as an ear-shattering scream was heard quickly, simultaneously. _

_Something within Seto had snapped off his game-mood as he called off the attack to look across the room. After that, the creature disappeared and it traced back to the girl who was in deep prayer before, now hit the floor hard in agonizing pain._

_Why did it have to be him to attack her? Why couldn't she just stay out of it and do what she had been told? Why didn't she just listening to him?! She was just too weak…and fragile…_

_And most of all, she didn't need to see the type of person her older brother had become…it hurt Seto when she found out all about him. This power-hungry monster within his own heart, desiring more and more! He could see it in her eyes too, how she would look at him from time to time, unsure if to speak to him or not._

_The last time, Seto had ever talked with his little sister; it was a dispute between them. Just how he left mother that night he found Kisara…_

_Why were mistakes repeating themselves endlessly?_

The smoke had lightened up as everyone still held their breaths. Long hours seemed to pass when it was only minutes and then relief washed over everybody as they saw a shadow figure standing. Then a glow cutting through the smoke, shaped like the sennen items' eye. There standing, safe and unharmed, was Atem as he had used his magic to build a barrier around himself. He held a look of half tired but still determined to stand he said in a croaking voice, "Everyone get inside the Game Shop, _now_!"

Yuugi could see that Atem's knees were giving out on him so hurriedly he rushed over to his side to hold him up. The Pharaoh smiled weakly at Yuugi as Jyounochi came over to hold his other side. Softly hi voice cracked through, "Thank you."

Wordlessly and almost mindlessly, everyone called back their monsters and did as they were told. The last one to enter was Seto who seemed to be a zombie trailing behind, as memories had entered into his mind.

----

Ati was knocked out on the couch, snoring loudly. Vanessa had tired out the poor old woman and now she was sound asleep. Occasionally, the old maid would take a double inhale, freezing her snores. Vanessa would chuckle softly to herself.

Vanessa was sitting on the floor, clicking the channels away. When she first saw this small box that showed moving images, she half expected to see changes through this world of the living. Until she realized that she was in it and no longer was time speeding through and the room was not longer a vastness of pure white.

She past by the food channel to kids' station to sports and lastly the news for something caught her eye…

"The CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba Seto, age 18, was found guilty and pressed charges for inventing the duel disk. The jury and the judge had found this toy to be deadly as an old man, was suing Kaiba Corporation for having a near concussion back in Battle City Tournament, two years ago in a restaurant." The news reporter woman declared in her monotone voice which would hardly ever change expression.

_Seto? _She thought to herself as the TV revealed a man, standing before her with those same cold blue eyes she had memorized. _It couldn't be. How the hell did he get here? _Then quickly she asked herself, "More importantly, how did _I_ get here?"

_Who cares? _The voice inside of her groaned in annoyance a few seconds later, _it only makes things more interesting now that we know he's here as well. By the way, you'd still be up in that horrible heaven had it not be for me. You should be thanking me, Vanessa!_

…_But how do we know for a fact that's really the Seto we know? _She asked herself, _Remember, there's that kid who owns that gaming company that seems to have some animosity towards Yuugi._

_Hmm…true. But still, I think I would be able to recognize that stare. The expression in his eyes is the one, I'm certain, that I can recall. _Pause. _We should meet this 'Kaiba Seto', sometime._

…_Psh, why? _Vanessa shrugged as the news was reporting about other events, _I'm not going to be the one to confront him first. I'll wait until he confronts _me

_But he's your…_

_I know that he is! _She snapped back at the voice, _but…I can't face him. _

_Because why?_

"I'm afraid of what he'll say to me because he was right about me all along, okay?!"She shouted and then quickly covered her mouth.

She looked at Ati, who still was in deep slumber. She sighed in relief as she muttered to herself, "Maybe I should take a little nap." Clicking off the TV, she stood up and began to walk towards her room to lie down.

But the same as usual, whenever Vanessa dreamed, it was of her own past haunting her. Though her favorite memories were always the ones was when she was queen and had Atem to herself. These were the ones that made her happy, knowing that for a short time, she believed that she held his love as she would forever have her best affections for him.


	20. Chapter 20 Mother

'Damn' Kaiba roughly, tugged at his hair. His hand scribing the blueprints furiously and each design, he'd toss over his shoulder carelessly. His eyes drooped and grew heavy for he hadn't slept much the night before. Or the night before that one.

Finally, his head hit the desk as he was drifting off to the world of dreams. Unfortunately, for Kaiba Seto, this dream was not one of those meaningless visions that are produced by the brain. This faint water colored dream was of a girl. No, it wasn't the blue-eyed girl, whom Kaiba remembered he met in the Pharaoh's memories.

This girl, looked around the age of ten or older, sitting down in front of a magnificent garden that went on for miles. She dressed of cotton, looking like nothing special or important but still, she wore tons of jewelry. In her hands was a small, detailed handle mirror.

In her reflection, he saw she had golden eyes looking in his direction, but not staring at him. She lightly fingered the golden rim of the mirror, down to its delicate handle to its tip with the red ruby, glittering. Her shoulders shook and Kaiba saw that she was crying and he wondered why but didn't bother to ask her.

In front of her, there was someone who Seto didn't see before. It looked like a young man around his age or younger bending down to the girl, well, he couldn't see since his long hair blocked half his face. He then gently placed his hands on her shoulder, asking her, _'What's wrong? Do you not like it? If you don't, I will ask Master Akunadin to give it back to the market he purchased it in exchange for something better.'_

_'No,' _she replied, holding the mirror tightly to her chest, so Kaiba could no longer see her face. _'I like it…it's so beautiful, we could've never been able to afford something like this if we were not living here.'_

_'Then…why are you crying?'_

_'…Because I'm happy. It's been such a long time, Seto.'_

Kaiba jumped up when he awoke. His heart had been beating too fast while he was asleep and he must've admit, he was confused by that dream. Hard as he tried the images stuck fresh in his mind, replaying endlessly. He had to keep reminding himself that he was Kaiba Seto now, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, and that girl was nothing to him!

The morning came and went quickly. Or maybe it was because Vanessa had slept in for the whole morning that it was now two in the afternoon. Not to mention that when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in bed. Instead it seemed as if she was standing right in front a large marble building. Vanessa took a look inside the building to see that it was an Egyptian museum, but why would she have any interest in this? It was only leading her back to the past.

Right after she left, assuming she was sleep walking now. It was quite odd really, there'd be times when moments would pass by so hurriedly and she'd hardly have enough to hold on to them.

"Ati!" Vanessa yelled from the bathroom, "Did you wash my weekend clothes?"

"Yes, why?!" her croaking voice hollered back from the kitchen as she was making a late lunch, "Where are _you_ going this Saturday?"

"Date." She answered unenthusiastically.

"I thought you didn't like that lad."

"Well, ever since Wednesday, that guy is getting this impression that I'm totally into him, which I'm not," Vanessa struggled to wrap the towel around her body and placing on her slippers, "and got the whole school talking about me and him going out, which we're not."

She walked out of the bathroom, letting out the condensation into the apartment. She walked to the small balcony with the line of dry clothes were out. She grabbed the clothes she needed for that afternoon saying, "Besides, I thought it'd be amusing if I act like I'm so into him that in the end when I dump him in front of everybody, he'll be crushed. He deserves it for yakking to the whole school about our so-called date."

"Since when were _you_ the type to want revenge?" Ati raised her eyebrows at the comment she just made. There were just some days when Vanessa didn't sound exactly like herself and if anybody knew that, it was Ati.

"It's not called 'revenge', it's called getting-what-he-deserves." She scoffed and went back to the bathroom to change into the clothes she chose.

"Well…whatever you're calling it," the old maid replied, "I just want you to know that you play it safe it alright? I don't want you to get hurt or something."

"Please Ati," she sighed, "It's not me who's going to feel pain at the end of today."

"By the way, the modeling industry called," Ati tried changing the subject.

"Oh, what'd they say?"

"They don't really need you to do the cheerleading poses since in the last past couple of issues of magazines, you've been on practically on every page."

"That's fine by me. I get a break from dressing up all the time."

"If you say so. Though, I really think you should try to be more motivated about this whole modeling business since obviously, we can't only survive on my part-time job at the grocery store."

Inside the bathroom, Vanessa rolled her eyes at the old maid's talk. Who was she to judge the way she wanted to handle things now? It wasn't as if she intended to stay in this world any longer. Right after high school graduation, Vanessa was planning on going back to her heaven to her next afterlife. Until, she'd continue to enjoy life now that she had total control.

Life felt so…unrestrained. She then wondered, was Cyndia's life like this too? There was no need to act proper, though most of the time it became a habit for her, and most of all no Pharaoh to pull her spirit down. Yes, life was flawless now and nothing to be afraid of anymore. This new generation seemed to hold more freedom for her, especially for women in general. Most women did not seek to bind themselves to a serious relationship, what was the point? They're all the same.

As she slipped through her khaki skirt she stopped. What on earth was she thinking? It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy times with her husband. He was a busy king and when she married him, she swore an oath to be loyal as possible to him. After all, that's what a good queen would do right? She relived the memory of the dream last night. It was a memory of that day when her life had changed forever…

_She concealed herself in the back of their mud-made house, holding the pitch of water her mother had sent her to retreat. Before she even opened the wooden door, she heard them shuffling about, the first voice she heard was Seto's. Vanessa listened with sharp ears and tried to follow along the conversation as much. All she could remember was this much:_

_"Who are you to tell me what to do anymore?! I'm a growing man now Mother!"_

_"How dare you treat me like this! Me, your mother! You're just stubborn just like your father!"_

_"Since we're on the terms of my father, how come you don't mention him either?! Why mother? What has happened to you over the years?!"_

_Vanessa placed down the jug of water on the ground and pressed her ear to the door to hear more. Was she finally going to hear more about their father? After all, she had never seen her father's face nor did her mother even bother to mention him or to Seto. _

_Though, Seto said he remembered very little of him but not his looks and now she needed some kind of physical description of him, _anything_ at all! She _had_ to know! Why didn't _she_ have blue eyes like her mother and brother? And why was her skin color fairer than most maids around?_

_"Nothing's happened," her mother fought back._

_"Or maybe, you're trying to hide some specific detail about that man that came years ago. Or trying to make me forget that I even _had_ a father, which is the most childish thing an adult like you should be doing!"_

_There was a long moment of silence in which Vanessa felt her mother's anger growing by the milliseconds like poisonous venom. Her hands were clenching with anticipation and so much anxiety that she felt them turning clammy. Her heart felt like it was a cold stone of fire, her breaths were sticky and unstable with her hazel eyes were wide open. All her life ever since she saw Femi standing next to Nuru, who said, "My Femi, you're becoming the spitting image of me when I was a young maid!"_

_Ever since that moment, Vanessa tried to find some comparison between her mother and herself. The only thing she found was the same was her hair color but other than that, she looked nothing her. _

_In fact, Seto held more traits of her mother than she did. At first, she thought the reason why she wasn't dark enough in her skin color was because she didn't the chance to get outside often, but then she remembered the time, Seto was punished and stayed home for three days indoors, he was still tanned. Now that she thought about it, her skin was more olive._

_She continued to listen to the silence in which took place before her mother yelled, "It's none of your business, don't you dare ever mention either one of those men, you hear me Seto? They were a bad influence on you, and I'm trying to protect you and your sister."_

_"Protect us? More like keep us in a cage like naïve animals! Ever given thought to the fact that Vanessa is sometimes concern because she looks different from me? Also you never let her play with Atsu or any other boy in the village. She's practically ten years old now on the peak of becoming a young woman. You're keeping her away from the world because you're only thinking about your own pain!"_

_'You would never understand Seto! Right now, I feel her life should be a happier place for at least two more summers. Don't ask anymore pointless questions!'_

_'You're being foolish with whatever you're doing! Sometimes, I feel ashamed to have you as my mother.'_

_She didn't want them to argue like this, was such an ugly thing to hear among their family. She remembered one time mentioning to Seto about why she couldn't understand why her mother seemed to keep her shut up from outside most the time. Then whenever she would ask about their father to their mother, their mother would shrug it off like it was no big deal. _

_But now she feared Seto had pushed his luck too far, and at that moment, she swung opened the door, looking bewildered. She stared at the faces of Seto and her mother staring at her with nervous faces like they had been caught committing a crime. _

_Vanessa tried to calm down the features that were on her face and to take a more appeasing look. She forced a fake smile on her smile saying in a quiet voice, "I brought the water." But they still looked shocked and froze there, staring her down like now the tables were turned and she had done some terrible deed. _

_Instead of thinking of something witty or clever to say at that needy moment, Seto sighed, turning towards the front door, walking out saying, "I'm going out for tonight, don't expect me for supper."_

_"Seto!" mother snapped at him, "don't you dare walk out that door now, get back here, you understand young man?"_

_Vanessa watched her mother and brother storm out of the door and she lagged behind, like she was part of the audience watching some play or show. They didn't even bother to turn around to look at her as she watched her mother shouting at Seto, who walked up to Siti (their brown horse) and climbed up on her back._

_"If you leave right now, you'll be punished when you back!"_

_He made no attempt to argue, acting like nobody was there scolding him._

_"I'm serious!!" she sounded almost teary. "Don't you _dare_ leave!"_

_Vanessa watched Seto, coldly ushered Siti out and instantly he was out their sight into the distance as her mother screamed before falling on her knees crying hard with her face buried into hands. _

_"SETO!"_

The rest of the dream, Vanessa couldn't quite place her finger on, since it was like a DVD movie being fast-forward towards the end of that day when her mother was murdered right in front of her eyes to being held captive by the pharaoh's guards and carried to the palace.

Well, mother and Seto never made any sense to Vanessa; they contraindicated each other and yet the only thing they could agree on was that they assumed that Vanessa was weak. She knew it was indicated in their speech and Seto's words had always haunted her when he told her, _"You're not strong enough" _Though, Vanessa would always blame their mother for the reason Seto was over-protective of her. She raised him to make him believe that Vanessa was some sort of damsel in need and then it became a habit for him when he grew older…

That's why, their relationship broke off when Vanessa became queen because it made Seto realize that not only was she in higher rank than he was, but because he was powerless for her.


	21. Chapter 21 Hunt

_Where was he?_

_Green grass, plains, and olive trees did not fit the description of Egypt in his time. Then the people here were light skinned and others quite tanned than most. Yet when Atem, looked down at his body and saw his pharaoh clothes on and his jewelry, excluding the sennen puzzle. _

_He walked by the crowds of people, mostly women and children and elderly men, playing outside of what looked like a city. They wore silk clothes that wrapped around their bodies but they had no exotic jewelry but rather unique. They just seemed like ghosts but he felt eyes watching him and turned around. _

_Atem's pairs of eyes encountered hazel colored eyes that studied him, with amusement. The man was tall, olive skinned, and had a little bit of a beard as he wore a golden armor with a red cape and carried a helmet on his side. _

_"Who are you?" he asked out loud. _

_But as soon as he said those words, everything was gone._

Atem awoke to the sound of Yuugi's alarm o'clock going off as he realized he was back in the world of the living. He slammed his palm over the big red button to stop the irritating noise as he turned to his side, trying to get back to sleep. But it seemed like he was unable to return to that dream.

Instead he started to recall yesterday when he arrived here as soon as he left it, or so it felt like to him. He informed Yuugi on his situation with his search on finding a wife he didn't even remember, but none of his important companions would leave to the next life without her. His only clue was that she was dwelling somewhere in this world of the living, in Yuugi's school.

Though, they spent the entire trying to settle down, especially after that big fight amongst his priests. They had to tell the neighbors around that they had gotten some new technology for their game shop that went horribly wrong. When they asked about seeing monsters, they answered, "Oh those were holograms, and of course there are no such things as _real_ monsters!" Obviously, they believed them.

The hardest part was finding places for his priests to settle down. It wouldn't be wise to be a bunch of people, waiting to accuse the other for this chaos, to be in the same room all day. Plus, it wasn't fair to Yuugi to have to take in ten more people in a small place such as the Kame Game Shop.

He ordered for Karim, Shimon, Shada, and Isis to go with Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, and Shizuka (Grandpa would have a heart attack if he saw Shimon). Then had to pair Mana and Kisara with Anzu, it would be foolish to put Mana with Isis since she could be too hyper and Isis could get easily agitated as for Kisara, she could berserk and summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon. (Yeah, then they'd had a real problem.)

Since Mahado refused to leave Atem's side, Yuugi had to take him in and Mana tagged along. As for Seto, he was intimidating for Honda and Jounouchi (and of course Otogi) to take with them. They refused to take him saying, "No way man! It's a Kaiba-look-alike; I ain't taking him home with me!" So now, Yuugi was stuck with taking in Seto, Mahado and Atem.

He twisted around to lie on his back to look up at the ceiling with the window. As he looked through the window, it reminded him when they went to…_her _heaven and she had that window open to show this world. He realized he never got the chance to look around for her on the window and now he wished he did.

Why couldn't he remember her? Why wasn't there a single clue about her existence? Atem closed his eyes trying hard to think but it was no use. His memories of his ancient past were completely gone and he could barely keep up with lost memories with his friends in the past so what made him think he'd remember a wife who died before the Bakura incident?

"Slept well, last night?" Yuugi asked him as he entered the bedroom, already dressed for school. Atem noticed in his hands he had some folded clothes.

"I suppose, but I had an odd dream." He admitted openly to him.

"Anything that could be of use to us for our little mission?"

"Hmm…no, I don't think so." He answered, disappointed.

Yuugi looked down at the ground nodding, understanding. This mission was going to be a little more of a challenge. He walked over to Atem, handing him the clothes in his hands saying, "I sent Ishizu an email about needing her help last night."

Atem nodded with some relief. Ishizu would find a way to help him and the others find their way back to their next afterlife once this mission was over. There just had to be another way for them to return and get over with entire mess.

"Here," Yuugi said getting off from the bed, "get dressed quickly. You're coming to school with me today."

A little shocked, Atem took the clothes handed to him, as he realized it was the school uniform. (How many of these did Yuugi have?) Then he stopped as he came up with a question, "What about Seto? People are going to think he's Kaiba!"

"Oh don't worry; we're only bringing you and Mana to school with us. In case you don't recognize your wife, at least she will." Yuugi smiled brightly as if he was trying to assure him that everything was going to be alright. He looked down at his watch as he added, "Anzu and Mana will be here soon, so you might wanna head into the shower now."

_It was at night and she was entering a store with the old woman following her. They wandered around the shop, wearing their ancient clothes. They picked out a bunch of clothes and were about to walk out with them when the man managing the store stopped them saying they didn't pay._

_The girl turned to him, with a dark expression on her face. Then there was something else that was different about her. She walked slowly towards the man and muttered in a icy voice, "penalty game." _

_In quick flashes, the game started off with the room turning dark and the girl chuckling in a malicious way that seemed frightening. She glowed of a dark aura and a creature came out behind her. Instantly Ishizu knew what monster it was. The Dark Elf struck the man at the girl's command. The manger screamed in pain and fear._

Ishizu woke up startled to see someone standing by her bed. Quickly, she recognized the man standing before as she asked, "Shadi! What is it now?" He remained speechless as ever. He only muttered softly, "Find her, before she causes any further destruction for the rest of the world that is no longer hers." Ishizu blinked, trying to find meaning behind those words. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

She tried to focus on what he just said. What possible danger could this girl be? Alright, so somehow she gained some dark magic with her to this new life. So what?

Enough was enough! She had enough visions about this girl! It was time for her to face reality around her. The whole business with the Pharaoh was over long time ago. The only thing ancient Egyptian in her life was her museum in Japan but now she was supposed to be living a normal life, for the sake of her brothers.

Besides the dreams half the time didn't make sense. One minute that girl was in ancient Egypt then the next she was someone living in the normal life. This held no significance with her trying to live the way her brothers and herself wanted to live. She had bigger problems to trouble her mind like researching some ancient artifacts or the bills or making sure Marik doesn't blow up the house by attempting to modify a vehicle.

Also she had to help Rishid get a _real _job to pay his share on the taxes rather than following Marik. Yup, that was now her new life. Though, not quite as exciting as before but it was something at least. Anyway, she dressed up in her Egyptian cotton dress and called out to Marik in the garage that she was heading for work.

"Alright," he answered as he was back to work in the garage as more banging noises were heard. "By the way I fixed your car!"

"Thank you and be careful!" she called back as she opened the car door to seat herself in.

Off she was to her small building in Cairo. It wasn't huge, for her job in Egypt wasn't such a big deal as it was in Japan. But whenever tourists came to Egypt she was able to get enough profit and that was enough to survive on.

The office was air conditioned luckily to spare her from the hot and humid day. When she sat down on her desk one of her employees came up to her announcing, "Miss Ishtar, you have an email from Mutou Yuugi."

"What?" she turned around surprised. 'But why?'

Without any further hesitation, she turned to her computer to access into her email account. Sure enough there was an email from him.


	22. Chapter 22 Found

_It had only been about two days that Vanessa had been living in the palace walls, since that horrible night and so far, nothing had mad sense. Maybe she was still praying to Ra that somehow this was all some dream and that she was asleep in her bed and that her mother was still alive. _

_So far, the world had scared Vanessa, for she had never laid foot outside of her village without the protection of her mother or Seto in her childhood. Her mother had never allowed her to play with any of the village boys. In fact, Vanessa hardly had any friends at all growing in her village. Her mother had always made her help with chores around the house to keep her occupied from ever going outside. _

_Her Master Isis had left her alone with this boy who looked a little older than Seto in the garden. She had only arrived in the palace a day ago and had already met the Young man named, Mahado. He was the man who was looking for the Pharaoh's son, Atem the night before when she had arrived here. _

_Vanessa was quite intimidated by him but he was neither ugly nor handsome, in her opinion, but rather…mysterious-looking. Also, he didn't talk much which made poor ten-year-old Vanessa, uneasy. _

_How was she supposed to learn how to use _heka_ when this man barely talked? Most importantly, why had her master Isis insisted that she must not go exploring beyond the boundaries of the garden in the palace? And why could _she _teach Vanessa how to control her Ka and Ba? _

_She stood there motionless for her mother always hated it when she paced around for it made her mother nervous. It became a habit for her to stand still and it kept her thoughts in focus when she bounced around less. It kept her thoughts intact and steady instead of placing her focus into putting strength in moving. _

_"Come," his unexpected deep voice had startled her, "I suppose I'm stuck with you for the day, but mind you, I have other things to be doing right now."_

_"Such as finding the prince, you mean?" Vanessa asked out of mere innocence but it was taken the wrong way by Mahado as he shot her a dark glance._

_When she lowered her face in embarrassment, regretting those words he spoke again in a softer tone, "It is my duty to accompany the young prince and to be his guardian." Her hazel eyes met his dark ones. _

_In that moment Mahado was reminded of a faint memory, seven years ago. The memory of a shy eight-year-old boy, son of a former priest and was disciplined to learn to think before taking action. How scared the boy was of failing and dishonoring his family…and how alone he felt. _

_"The first thing we shall work on is concentration." He said as he signaled for her to follow him deeper into the garden. "If you are to one day to be part of the Royal Court of Priests than you are to also learn to never let your guard down as well, for your main focus is always the pharaoh before anyone else."_

_Vanessa frowned as she trailed behind Mahado. She remembered Master Isis's words last night, "You can't trust just anyone." _

_Why was _everybody_ telling her to never let her guard down? Was everybody in the palace so up-tight and wary that they couldn't trust each other in order to protect one person? This world made no sense to her, but never had she imagined the palace walls inside to be a completely different universe._

_Suddenly, Mahado stopped in his tracks abruptly, making Vanessa whack right into his back, feeling that his body was solid. _

_"Just hold on." He hissed to her in a firm voice._

_She obeyed trying to follow his eyes to see what he was looking at. _

_She tried to look all around her, for now the trees were hovering over her head and the bushes had grown thicker. She noticed how the birds stared at her with their black beady eyes with panic. The leaves rustled as a figured popped out from the bushes to assault Mahado with full force. Vanessa covered her head with her arms and squeezed her eyes shut._

"_Got'cha, Mahado!" cried the voice but to Vanessa's surprise, it sounded like it belonged to a young boy._

_"Prince Atem," Mahado, peeled the boy off of him and placed him down, "I've been worried about you, and do you not realize that it's dangerous for you to be roaming off like that?"_

_She looked up to see herself staring into a pair of beautiful amethyst colored eyes. Never in her life had she seen eyes so exquisite before and belonging to a unique-looking boy. _

_On those rare occasions, when her mother would bring her to the market in their village, people would glance at Vanessa muttering how peculiar she looked. Now here was a boy who looked around her age that was far more…alluring than she was and it was from there, she couldn't help but stare at the boy._

_Then when his attention turned to behind Mahado's back he smiled at her and giving her a friendly smile. Vanessa was dumbstruck as it took her a few moments to gather up the courage to wave back with the equal amount of friendliness. It was perhaps the first time, since her arrival, that anyone had shown her any kindness._

_"What's your name?" he asked. _

_"…Vanessa…" the words sounded so lethargic to her so she straightened up her posture as Mahado hissed for her to bow to him._

_"Aw come now, Mahado!" Atem rolled his eyes, "There's no reason for her to do that. Besides," he looked at her, "I've never really seen anyone with her face; it'd be a shame for her to hide it."_

_It was either the sun's rays had found its way to poke through the leaves or that a warm breeze had past by at that moment. Whatever the cause, Vanessa felt a wave of heat coming over her that was uncontrollable and her cheeks burned. It was a moment that Vanessa would always cherish. _

Vanessa stayed in the bathroom, keeping those memories playing in her head. She couldn't necessarily call it, "love-at-first-sight" what Atem and her had that day, but at least she had found a reason to keep on focusing her studies so she could one day be closer to him…

'Stop dreaming already, will you?!" the voice inside her head shouted. "We have other important issues to be worrying about than reflecting back on a wishful love that will never happen _ever_ again, with that pathetic-excuse-of-a-husband!'

'Like what?'

'Dealing with Iwagato, you air-head! This is the moment I've been talking about.'

'…Okay, now I'm not following what you're saying.'

'Using your beauty to get pay-back at the world for what it had done to you.' It said in a cold tone that Vanessa frowned as she wondered were these her own thoughts? 'This, my dear, is how you live. It's like a game. You get some self-confidence in yourself by annihilating those who would become a threat to you. In this case, that threat is that boy; you play around with him then shatter his spirit down, bit by bit.'

'Why should I take my revenge on this boy, who had nothing to do with my murder?' Vanessa asked as she looked up at the mirror and gave out a yelp.

Standing in front of her reflection, there was something different. She gasped out, "Who are you?"

Her striking blue eyes poured through her a wave of a cold sensation, like one that a mother would give to her child when she's angry. When the child knows they have done something wrong and they're embracing themselves for any cruel punishment that is to come. The ugly smirk on the identical person's lips in the mirror (making Vanessa's features in her reflection to look absolutely malicious) said in an arrogant, icy voice, "An old friend, let's just say."

* * *

It was strange. Seto was never the type to get all emotional; even when, _she_ had died that night, he didn't cry. If anything, he was pissed off at himself and disturbed for a couple of days. The only times in Seto's whole life when he had shed tears was when his home and mother had died. The second time was when Kisara had died. Other than that, he had never been completely soft.

Everybody was gathered once again in the small and claustrophobic house that belonged to the Pharaoh's former vessel. The priests came walking in wearing average looking clothes. The only ones with high school uniforms were Mana and Atem, though the Pharaoh's outfit was more improvised.

"Uh…" Jyounochi started as he walked up to Atem, "Don't you think you're a little over-dressed for just going to school, man?"

Atem's eyes widened a bit as he looked at his extravagant jewelry such as the leather handcuffs with the spikes with the golden chain, leather belts, and gold necklace.

"Not really," he shrugged, "If anything, I could use more chains."

Yuugi shook his head while rolling his head in slight embarrassment but he smiled more brightly than Jyounochi or Honda had ever seen him in a long time.

Kisara glanced at Seto, seeing how far away his mind was from the chaotic world around them. He hadn't really spoken much since they got back to this world. In fact, it was almost as if he wasn't here at all, like his soul was still left behind. Then there were the times when she'd reach out for his hand and he would snap back into the moment.

Then he'd smile at her to assure her that he was alright, although she knew something was wrong. Still, she didn't want to force it out of him, she would wait until he was ready to confront to her. Kisara thought that she could stay in silence with him, to share his burden even though she knew Seto wouldn't her to.

Without realizing, she had given his hand a hard squeeze that the chill in his blue eyes subsided and he was looking at her with concern asking, "What's wrong?" That was the most she had heard his voice of the day. It felt like ages that he hadn't spoken. Kisara didn't care if there was an odd coldness in his tone she was pleased to have found some way to get him to speak. She answered, "I should be asking you that same question."

"Sigh…it's nothing." He replied, "Forgive me if I have been acting quite unlike myself, but you shouldn't let this bother you."

"I know." She thought, 'I'd figure you'd say that.'

* * *

It was awkward, sitting in her most of her classes for there would always be Mike Iwagato throwing Vanessa winks and smiles at her constantly. He could barely keep his ass on to his seat that at one point the teacher in one of their classes yelled, "Iwagato-kun, if you don't stop jumping in your seat, I'm going to glue your butt to it!"

Everybody burst out into a howl of laughter and a girl who normally talked with Vanessa looked at her with her eyebrows raised. Then she whispered, "He's so adorable, he sooo likes you, Vanni!'

"I know…" she composed a false smile as the voice inside her head said, _'All the better to crush him and make him look like a fool, just like what _he _did to me!' _

It wasn't until her last class when the science teacher was about to give a lecture, a rattling knock broke through. The teacher gave a side glance at the sliding door of the classroom and started to walk over to it. The moment the teacher was distracted, everybody started talking or text messaging.

Vanessa was always amused by this and just smiled. It was different compared to growing up in a palace in ancient Egypt. Master Isis always sent Vanessa off with Mahado to learn magic and strategic battle moves. With her master; she'd teach Vanessa all the other intellectual academics. But she never interacted with children her own age, not even in her ten peaceful years, growing up in a quiet village. The only child she played with was Seto and some girl who lived near by.

When she lived in the palace, she recalled playing with that hyperactive girl named, Mana. They had a pretty good small friendship but it was shortened when Vanessa turned 14 years old and the Pharaoh Akunumkanon had died. He requested for Atem to marry Vanessa and once her new life as queen began the only companion in life she had was Ati.

_Thunk!_

She whispered a small, "ow" rubbing the back of her head a bit. Then she whipped her head around to see a paper plane on the floor by her feet. Quickly she knew who that was from and stared at Iwagato with a small smile and picked it up from the floor. Once her face was far away from his view, she rolled her eyes as she thought, _'Annoying nuisance! Can't he just calm down his hormones or do I have to use my _heka _to freeze him?!'_

She unfolded the plane and read in his messy handwriting:

"Wanna class right now?" he wrote.

Her eyes widen as she shot him a quick look and he smirked with his dimples showing. In his own way, he had a sexy way of revealing his dimples that Vanessa couldn't help but blush a bit. She quickly stopped herself as she mentally scolded at herself that she had modeled in a bikini in the freezing cold while posing with a hot male model on the beach, making all these flirtatious moves with him. There was no excuse to act so infantile.

That last time she could remember her face feeling this hot was when she was sixteen years old and her and Atem had…

"Everyone please settle down!" The teacher ordered, "I have an announcement to make."

Instantly, everybody put away their phones and other distractions away. Vanessa slide Iwagato's note under her binder as she listened attentively. The teacher started speaking when the class hushed, "Mutou Yuugi brought his cousin over for class today…"

Vanessa looked at the empty seat about two seats behind her and noticed that the spiky-haired boy wasn't seated upon it. Why hadn't she seen that before?

"…so be nice to our guest, his name is Mutou Atem."

Vanessa felt her blood froze and her veins had hardened as they grew cold. Did she just hear the name right? No! It had to be a mistake! She noticed Yuugi had stopped wearing the Puzzle about two years ago, meaning that obviously, Atem went back to the afterlife to leave her behind. No, maybe this was all just a coincidence and she heard incorrectly.

But no, there he was standing beside Yuugi in front of the class. Her hazel eyes locked forever into his purple eyes as she couldn't help but let her jaw drop. He wasn't wearing the Puzzle around his neck anymore and he was in the school uniform. She thought she was seeing an illusion until the teacher allowed him to write out his name on the board.

It was like he had Vanessa under a trance as she stared at his fingers grasping around the white piece of chalk and raised it to the board to write in perfect handwriting: Mutou Atem.

She felt the world sinking away from her as the room moved itself. Everybody was slipping away, the teacher, the students, and Atem…her knees gave away helplessly and her vision had darkened. The view almost looked like similar to the window in her heaven she would look at the world of the living. It was like someone was holding a remote and had pressed the slow button as she landed on her side and heard someone scream.

* * *

Atem saw the girl collapsed on her side and looked at her. One of the other girls next to her, screamed, "Ohmygawd!!" The teacher panicked and paced around the room rushing towards the telephone shouting, "Everyone one, just _calm _down!!" Her fingers punching in the numbers to the main office with rhythmic speed as students stood up to look at the girl.

He walked over to the crowd of students forming around the girl and peered down at the girl. Atem wouldn't deny it the girl was beautiful. But why did she look familiar to him? Where had he seen this girl before?

Then he remembered. After Duelist Kingdom, there was that…girl! The one with the strong aura that he couldn't get used to and that nearly drove him crazy!

It was ironic that now he possessed a body of his own, sight of him caused her to fall unconscious. Just like what she did to him a couple of years ago…

Wait a minute; he paused to think for a few moments as his eyes locked on to something golden underneath her light brown wavy hair. He pushed his way through the crowd and kneeled beside her to flip her on her back and felt for her pulse to feel it was fine.

"Hey, what's the new-kid doing?" A guy yelled from the crowd.

Atem almost shot the guy a glare but his eyes had caught the full glimpse of the girl's pendant and his eyes widened at the sight of his name shining in front of him…

"Hey, hey, hey!!" The teacher shouted, while she was holding the phone and nearly cracking her voice, "Mutou, unless you know how to perform medical procedures, step away from Loveless!"

Atem nodded not wanting to cause a big scene and backed away. He looked for Yuugi whom he lost in the crowd and separated themselves from the group of people. He whispered to him now that everybody was occupied, "I found her!"

"What?" Yuugi stared at him quizzically and quite loudly.

"Shh!" Atem places his finger to his lips, reminding Yuugi that their minds no longer were linked so their conversation could be heard, "I think our search is over, _aibou_…"

It took Yuugi a few moments but then his big eyes enlarged more than usual as he shot a glance at the girl on the floor a look as he gasped, "You mean….Vanni Loveless is your…?"

"What did you say her name was?" his eyebrows frowned at the peculiar name. That wasn't the name Mahado told him to look out for, Atem was pretty sure it was supposed to be something else.

"Well…her real name is Vanessa." Yuugi answered.

That's it! Atem thought to himself and he nodded whispering softly, "We found her."

"Did you remember her face?" Yuugi asked, "I thought you said you couldn't remember _anything_ about her."

"Yeah, I don't." He muttered, "It's that she's wearing a cartouche with my name…"

"What?!" Yuugi nearly shouted but lowered his voice.

They both were speechless as they stared at the pretty-faced girl lying on the floor unconscious. They didn't press the conversation any further for the moment seemed so impractical. Yuugi thought it would take them a couple of more days to find Atem's wife and most of all, he never expected the beautiful Vanni Loveless to be that girl.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know some of you guys have been getting frustrated that I'm barely updating this fanfict but I swear, I will finish it. I've started drawing pictures for this fanfic and I hope to make another trailer as soon as I get free time. Until, stay tooned and chill. Thank you those who have been soooo patient with my lethargic updates, you guys rock!


	23. Chapter 23 Mother II

Her agent from the modeling industry came into the nurses' office explaining to them that Vanessa was doing a photo shoot of rock climbing in a prom dress the other day and it caused her to become dizzy.

Yeah right, like that was possible for a three foot tall, indoor, plastic rock wall to do that to her. She made a mental image of her rolling her eyes but said nothing as she let her agent do all the talking.

The good part was that the nurse allowed her to lie down in the room to "rest her head" so she missed the last class of the day. It also allowed Vanessa to think about what she had just seen. Was that really Atem? What could've happened to cause him to obtain a body of his own now?

Then she thought of something rather idiotic but she half hoped that maybe he came back for her. Though, Vanessa knew better than to hold on to empty hopes. She of all people knew that better than anyone…it was stupid of her to think that he'd actually care that much for her to come back.

Maybe, he hadn't gone back to the afterlife due to the fact he won the Rite of the Duel ceremony and therefore he stayed in the world of the living. Of course! That was the only explanation that Vanessa could come up with. After all, knowing how ambitious Atem could be and how he was knowledgeable with war-like strategies due to all his dueling with nobles in palace.

No, in fact, it was Vanessa and the Priests dealing with the economy and trade most of the time. Though, she knew better than to over-shadow her husband and gave him all the credit. After all, that was the oath she took right when Pharaoh Akunumkanon was on his deathbed, right? To stand by his side and support him regardless what the circumstances could possibly be…

_'Oh don't you start getting all mushy again!" _the cold tone snapped, growing impatient and furious, making Vanessa jump. _"I told you to get over him and focus on what we talked about earlier today. C'mon Vanessa!'_

She rolled on her side, facing away from the nurse's gaze as she wanted to block out these thoughts. Why was she feeling these emotions of resentment towards Atem? He did nothing to hurt her. Well, she'll admit, at first their marriage wasn't the epitome of being categorized as blissful, but they it got better towards the end of her life.

_'Didn't I just tell you to drop it?!' _the voice roared at her, making Vanessa's ear ring as if someone had been standing next to her ear.

In all frustration, she covered her ear with her hands and applied pressure to her head, hoping that maybe she would squeeze her head so hard that all these vehement thoughts would explode. She whispered softly to herself, begging the voice inside of her to silence. Then she closed her eyes and dreamed again.

* * *

Atem spent the entire class pacing, his leg thumping to some fast-beat music playing in his head as he was watching the clock over the teacher's head, anticipating…waiting…

'What do you say to your wife, who is a woman who you don't remember?' He pondered as he tried to think of a way to approach her.

He had a tendency to sit there in the chair waiting for Yuugi to respond these questions and suggestions running through his head but then he would quickly recall that they were no longer in one body. He would've glanced for some guidance but then the teacher probably would've scolded at him and it'd probably be embarrassing for Yuugi. Atem didn't want to cause him enough trouble as it was already…

'If only, if only…' his grip around the mechanic pencil tightened, '…if only I could remember even one _small_ memory of her…' He tried to bury his thoughts deep into the memory of being pharaoh. Sadly, he came to a point where it was pointless. He couldn't remember anything.

'The only clue I could use was the fact, she was wearing a cartouche with _my _name on it." It was the only clue he had. What other explanation to the girl's reason for fainting and wearing the cartouche? But then, why would she still wear it?

'Maybe Mana would have some clue why it is she wears it…'

His eyeballs fell on the black and white clock, for it seemed that time suddenly froze and he was going to be trapped in that classroom, like a bird in its cage, begging for time to hurry up and dart out. Instead he was just waiting…waiting…

Still only 25 minutes of school left…

* * *

_His strength was stronger than hers as his hand grasped her arm, nearly pulling it out of its socket. Her wedding dress, a plain white silk gown, was clinging to her body, drenched with sweat. Everything was fast-paced as she felt herself falling down into the stone-paved floor, landing hard on her ribs. (She could've sworn at least two were broken.) _

_She would've thought when he'd see her crawling on the floor, nearly gasping for air would stop his rage, but it didn't. He was like a pitch black thunder cloud, in his dark robe, hovering hover her, waiting to strike once again. Her blue eyes glanced into his beady-like eyes, searching for any sign of mercy. There was not even one ounce of any compassion within this demon-like man._

_The aroma of wine stained his breath as he bent down and kissed her ferociously. His mouth nearly crushed hers as he held her too tight, as if he was hoping to squish her to death. With the deadly kiss, she felt his rough hands tracing her body, trying to find a way to rip the cloth separating her body from his._

_It didn't take him long to strip her of her clothing. He just ferociously ripped at her wedding gown that she had been given as a gift by the other priestess for that day. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but his rough and heartless lips crushed hers. She tried to resist but she was defenseless._

_After he fell asleep, she was left alone in the dark and cold room that reeked of the smell of him and her. Her nose wrinkled to the odor so she had to sneak out of _their _bed and tried to cover her violated and unclean body, but nothing would make the filth she felt inside go away. And then, she cried by herself…_

_"Come here…" the deep voice beckoned to her, though, she couldn't see his face since she hid under a dark cloak. _

_Slowly, she picked up her feet and walked towards the pharaoh, clutching the baby close to her breast. A soft wailing came from the infant she tried to comfort her child though, she couldn't ease the anxiety racing in her heart. She sang the hymn of Amun-Ra, to bless good luck and fortune upon her only son._

_"Father…" her husband spoke in a gentle voice that she nearly didn't recognize him, "My wife and I have bared a child, and it's a healthy boy." She felt her husband's hand reach out to snatch her baby away. Then she began to softly pray, 'Oh please Ra! Make him accept him, let my son be king!'_

_The palms of her hands were sweating, chills were racing up her spine, and she could hear every pulse pumping through her veins as she waited. She couldn't help but be curious to look at what the pharaoh's reaction was. Cautiously, she lifted her head to stare at the nearly white-bearded pharaoh, looking frail, holding her baby boy in his hands as he examined him. _

_His facial expression was ambiguous, for she was uncertain if he displeased or happy. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded and said, "Well, you certainly bore a quite…special boy there. He has his mother's blue eyes, which is rare."_

_"Thank you, Pharaoh." Her husband said, trying to sound grateful, but she knew her husband wanted to hear something more important than to hear that the boy had gained his wife's traits._

_"The boy seems to posses greatness in him…" the pharaoh spoke again, but then was interrupted by a furious fit of coughing as a young man, a priest, stood by his side patting his back asking if he was alright. "Calm down, Mahado, I'm quite all right. I'm not dead yet."_

_Yet. His focus was back to them._

_"As I was saying, the boy has potential to achieve and excel in the Royal Court. I do believe if you enroll him into some temple for priesthood…"_

_"Stupid, worthless wretch!" he tossed her to the floor._

_She was too tired to defend herself from the fall as she felt her face collide with the stone. When she tried picking herself off the ground, thinking the beating was over, the roots of her hair stung and she let out a yelp. She could feel some strands of hair ripping as she winced. His sticky and rum-tasting breath was in her ear as he said, "It's all because you couldn't provide me a better son that he couldn't be pharaoh and what the hell was that in my father's presence? Showing intimidation? Pitiful creature!"_

_Cruelly, he let go of her head and walked out of the room. Even though, he had beaten her up, she still sometimes wished that she could just _kill _him._

* * *

A/N: Alright, yes I know, a seriously long time I've updated. I'm working on making a YuGiOh 5D music video, final exams, making a manga of my own, and now working on this. As you can see I'm pretty occupied this summer, plus the fact I have SATs to study and my last summer swim year and thinking about writing my own music. Yeah, that's a lot of stuff going on...! xP

Back the main thing is that I'll be back every now and then to complete this, because I'm not giving up on this story. I said I was going to finish it and I will! You can bet on it! 3 Stay cool everyone...!


End file.
